New Girls in Town!
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: OC/Summary: "No and thats private" I said as tala nodded and smirked at the tv as kai tried to notice something about tala, if anything happened to him or anything last night. STORY ON WRITERS BLOCK. READ LAST CHAPTER
1. UnExpected Protection!

**New Girls in Town!**

* * *

Hey your reading to New Girls in Town!.. From Rebelle Boss and Kiki Ling as we both had ideas to make a story together As i did the characters and Me and Kiki thinking about the story! Hope you enjoy it as I Rebelle Boss will be the one updating the stories if you want to ask anything to Kiki just PM her! =P

**We do not own Beyblade but we own the 5 new girls who you are going to read about! **

_Image from DevianART from PriestessLeiLei The Image fit perfectly for the story Thank You!_

* * *

**Unexpected Protection!**

Today was just another boring day for the BladeBreakers and the others as they was held back in the BladeBreakers Suite it was a hot day, and even tyson was bored out of his mind! As the Windows and fans was open and on since today was one of the hottest days ever in this week! It was like over 20 degrees!

Until there was a knock on the door no one was bothered but it rather well be Tyson answering the door as he did he thought it was Tala but tala was in the room as Tyson opened the door to see a well beautiful girl with Amazing sharp but Ice Blue warm eyes that met is maroon red ones.

"Oops sorry wrong room! Sorry if i disturbed you Bye!" Trix said as she was starting to walk away.

"OMG TRIX! PLEASE CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH IM YOUR BIG FAN!" Mariah screamed on the top of her lungs for Trix to turn around and notice.

"He he ok but just dont scream my name like that again ok Promise!" Trix said as she signed the picture of her for mariah. As she held out her pinky as Mariah went completely insane and wrapped her pinky with Trix.

"Mariah right? I'll remember it... The Pink kitty!" Trix said as she giggled while mariah got super happy and hugged Trix really hard and knocked them down onto the floor as they laughed too hard.

"Really you'll remember my name? And you given me a nickname already! Yay this is the best day EVER!" Mariah shouted as she got up, while tyson walked over helping Trix get up.

"Urm sorry about Mariah your her favourite celebrity so yeah you ok Trix is it?" Tyson said as he grabbed Trix hand as she nodded and got up.

"She is my favourite celebrity but her whole team is my ultimate favourite!" Mariah squealed in a Jump!

"So tell me where were you trying to go?!" Tyson said as he walked down the corridor with Trix, leaving everyone at the door staring at the two!

"Wow tyson already fallen for her love at first sight hey!" Max said while mariah nodded as they smiled at each other.

"Woah so your in a beyblading group called Poisioned Black Thorns hey, you sing, dance and blade handling the publicity like must be hard then Trix!" Tyson said as trix just chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Hey you guys arent going to leave him going somewhere else lets follow him!" Ming Ming suggested as the guys had smirks on there faces.

"Wow if Trix is here then _Ralyna_ must be! I mean Raven here, RAVEN IS HERE IN TOKYO SHE CAME BACK FROM RUSSIA! HER GROUP IS HERE!" Ming Ming shouted as she started to babbled on about, the leader Raven of Poisioned Black Thorns.

While Tala looked up to Kai with a serious look wondering about _ralyna_ or should we say raven, as kai looked back and shakes his head as a warning as tala agrees, while all this happened Tyson came back with a goofy smile on his face. While Max was Bored as hell! He looked outside and a great idea came up to his head.

"Hey guys since its a great weather and were all bored here lets go to the park and have some beyblading fun!" Max said as some smiled at the idea as the other half just nodded and headed towards the door.

As everyone made it to the park some was off blading each other as some looked for competion by battling each other or maybe teaching some kids tricks as for Kai he layed down under a tree with a piece of grass in his mouth while the wind was giving him a nice breeze as kai closed his eyes and was talking to Dranzer.

_Hey Dranzer do you know anyone with 2 bitbeasts Name of Ralyna? _ Kai asked as he fiddled a bit with the grass in his mouth.

**Ah The Lengendary Blader yes i know her why? **Dranzer said as Kai was surprised so he wanted to know more about her!

_You know her Dranzer you never told me this - _Kai snapped as he wasnt getting the picture.

**Master The Lengendary Blader is Ralyna Milynne she was born in russia in moscow just like you, ralyna was taught blading in Biovolt just like you but in private tutoring I cant tell you anymore as her bitbeasts promised me not to say to much! ** Dranzer said as he stayed quiet for awhile.

_What do you mean her Bitbeast's told you not to say too much dranzer? - _Kai said as his Bitbeast chip flashed.

**Master before when us bitbeasts was free i met these 2 bitbeast's they're like me a phoenix they told me the girl they was going to choose as there mistress and told me not to tell anyone as we kept a phoenix promise, after that we didnt contact each other in along time kai. ** As Dranzer explained the story bit by bit.

_Now that you mention it do you know anything about Ralyna Milynne dranzer? - _Kai asked dranzer know he started getting things in his head.

**Yes i know a few things but theres one secret i cant tell you, but shes in Tokyo with her group Poisioned Black Thorns you know she ran away from Biovolt once but i dont have alot of details if you manage to bump into her i can try and mind chat with her bitbeasts. **Dranzer said as Kai nodded and got what he wanted, as he was disturbed by tyson saying they was leaving.

_Thank you Dranzer, today we wont be blading so relax today and rest your energy incase for later - _Kai said as he put Dranzer in his jacket were he usually hides it.

**xXx**

"Hey Kai were leaving to go back to the hotel its getting late so come on Were taking a shortcut!" Tyson yelled as Kai walked forward towards them noticing Ming Ming was going else where by herself as Brooklyn, Rick, Garland, Spencer and Michael going the normal way to the Hotel not listening to tyson walking off as the others agreed unfortunately.

As they was walking in to a dead end while everyone gave him death glares screaming there heads off saying there lost as some Drunken Men appear laughing riculously, as Tala and Bryan could blow them all in one go but kai stops them. As one of them threatens to scar the girls on the face while tyson got in the middle of it.

As a laugh is heard it was Trix sitting on top of the dead end wall with a phone in her hand. "Trix get out of here its too dangerous!" Tyson shouts as Trix laughs again and points behind the drunken fella's were Raven was there stood as she already knocked the man out with the weapon out of the fight as these men tried to steal her team members away and also threaten them now raven was pissed, and back to make sure that they wont!

As Raven attacked and defending the others as to her it was like training. As Raven knocked the Drunken men out of there daylights. Trix jumped off the wall coming down towards tyson.

"Dont loose this or you'll loose yourself!" Trix said as she winked with her tongue out and gave him a map of where they were leading them back to the hotel they was in outfrom this warzone as Trix walked over to Raven as she was walking away.

"Hey Raven didnt you think you went to hard on them i mean look at them!" Trix said as Raven took her hoody down and looked at Trix with a stern cold face as Raven Ice Blue warm eyes met her Teal and Purple Galaxy ones.

"No one threatens my team!" Raven said as it sounded like a order, with such a feminine strong tone of a russian.

"Fine lets go!" Trix said as her and Raven was walking away leaving the others jaw-dropped as tyson snapped out of it and called them back as he ran after them while the others wasnt far too behind.

"HEY HEY TRIX COME BACK!" Tyson yelled as Trix came back from the corner and walked over as Raven was behind looking pissed off! "What is it Tyson?" Trix asked as tyson tried to catch his breath.

"Im wondering are you 2 ok?" Tyson asked as he was panting a bit.

"Yeah were ok and tyson breathe its alright!" Trix said with a friendly tone.

"Urm i hope you dont mine but is she always quiet?" Tyson asked as Raven eyes shot open and started to give Tyson death glares. While the others watched in the tense conversation.

"Raven? Hell no shes our captain, she can be quiet at times but she only talks unless its her intention to so really she aint gonna waste her breath in a wasted conversation!" Trix said as Tyson finally started to breathe in a normal pace, while he looked at trix with wide eyes!

"RAVEN YOU MEAN THE LEGENDARY BLADER!" Mariah jotted up as she screamed jumping up and down while Ray trying to calm her to breathe in and out.

"Yes its her!" Ray said as he held mariah down by putting his hands on her shoulders keeping her down on the ground instead of a jumping bunny.

"Im seeing 2 CELEBRITIES RAY In a DAY!" Mariah squealed as she turned to ray as they touched each other noses and smile while, Raven watched now she knows why Felicity was upset.

_So thats Ray Kon the one Felicity was talking about when we all saw the two in town, feli was heart broken and it looks like the two are too cozy, that aint good! - _ Raven thought as she took her thought back and came back on earth.

**Yes Mistress i heard from Felicity bitbeast Drizer that Ray and Felicity was good friends very close until he started to train Mariah, while felicity left feeling out of place, then she was coming to tokyo finding that she got a spot to a beyblading group from mrs dickenson! That was us By the way! ** As Diyanira and Phynx explained. (R.B ~ Diyanira Female Bitbeast (Fire and Heat) as for Phynx Male Bitbeast (Ice, Water).

_Okay thanks i know a little bit more now it may seems like that Felicity was falling for Ray but then, she got out of it as she put her love for him in the ice and kept away not showing she has it hidden in her heart! We have to help but not showing that we are really helping her because she'll refuse! - _Raven said trying to figure out a solution for the two lost love birds.

**Your Correct Mistress, Spoken like a true Princess!** Phynx said as Diyanira agreed.

_Thanks again Phynx and you too Diyanira but do you know Tala, Bryan, and Kai i think theres another guy called spencer do you two anything about them?_

**Yes we do, us and there bitbeasts was very good friends especially Diyanira and Dranzer there pretty close maybe more?! Forget that Kai, Tala, Spencer and Bryan there from Russia in Moscow they was trained in BioVolt and they soon ran away when they was 13 and 14. There a group called The Blitzkreig Boys! **As Phynx explained.

**Hey Phynx that was private! Anyways thats all we know from them and we havent contacted with there bitbeasts im guessing the time is now! ** Diyanira said as Phynx chuckled a bit.

_Ok you two cut it out, you can tell there bitbeast about my secret but not too much info as i dont them talking or asking things about me or to me! Ok! _Raven said.

**Agreed Mistress! **As both BitBeasts agreed, and went.

**xXx**

"Anyways me and Raven are late for something so we gonna go now Bye!" Trix said as she walked down the path she came with Raven, while tyson called again saying that there going to the same hotel he rather walk with us. As they all did while Raven walked behind to watch the group out for anything, with Kai, Bryan and Tala behind to nudging each other for some one to speak up!

"So Raven what do you do in Russia?" Tala asked as he looked at her.

"Non of your buisness!" Raven replied as they kept walking with Bryan trying to hold his laughter in as we burst out like a fire work as everyone looks at him with the what-the-heck eyes.

"Raven is like the female version of Kai but hotter!" Bryan said as he realised what he said and it was out loud making the others turn to him even more intead with the what-the-fuck eyes.

"What the Fuck Bryan!" Tala said as he glared at Bryan who was sniggering at his own comment. As Raven paid no attention and walked head on, raven always get them comments so she just ignores them and carries on from what she does.

As they was only a few more blocks away from the BeyBlade Suite Raven and Trix saw a bunch of fan girls coming towards them as raven and trix walked together as they squeezed through while walking Raven got her black shades out covering her eyes while getting her hoody up and on covering her hair and her forehead covering her identity, as Trix Put shades on too and put her cap the other way and pulled her collar up covering a bit of her face and neck as the others watched and saw why they was doing this, its because they didnt want there fans to bother them at this point as they was late. As the Group was shocked as how well they was disguised while the fans, incredibly ignored the two and went pass.

As the Girls was out of sight from the fans they fixed them selves up and started to walk back as the sun was in there eyes Raven kept her shades on as they walked near by the hotel suite as hilary and mariah was having there whispering conversation.

"Wow did you see them two cover there identity and just walk pass without getting noticing?" Hilary said as Mariah nodded and have a Mm - Hmm along with it too.

"Yeah i cant believe it that were walking with them too!" Mariah said as Hilary and mariah high 5 each other giving big smilies. As everyone came up to the hotel and went in as Kai and Tala was having there conversation wondering if they saw Raven before as Bryan dosent even remember anything.

As they enter the hotel the group seprerate saying there good bye's while there was 3 other girls in the lobby waiting for them it was Marlina, Felicity and Xristina waiting as they got up when raven and trix arrived while the group watched from the difference.

As Ray walked pass the staring guys like it was nothing and took a glimpse of the girls as he walked past, while a few seconds later ray walked back noticing something while mariah stopped and saw what Ray was looking at... it was Felicity from his childhood past he could tell that felicity matured into a women alot by bigger breast being more slimmer and curvier as her hair grew a little longer and so was her height.

As Ray was gobbed smacked with his jaw open looking at her while Mariah saw it and was in a shock what ray saw it couldnt be?

As Max was looking at the guys then, then the girls, doing it again about 3 more times and taking one last glimpse at the girls noticing another blonde girl there as max, almost fell on his face max knew he definately fallen for the blonde and that blonde was Marlina a new character but bestfriends with Trix as them two both was giving high 5 and laughing really hard.

Kenny didnt know what was so interesting until he saw a Light brunette there holding onto a laptop which was like a mini-apple mac book! which was black as the apple was Midnight Blue light not white. Kenny couldnt believe his eyes as he was blinking and pinching himself to see if it was real but it was as kenny was daydreaming the group had to wait in the lobby for Mr Dickenson to arrive with there news about beyblading.

As the girl group started to walk up the stairs on the even staircase as they was gone out of sight from the boys, the boys let out a sigh and sunken deep into there chair. While the girls looked at them as if they was crazy in love. For Ray its been a long time for him since he saw Felicity, as Kai and Tala tried to remember if they knew Raven from there past? While Tyson Max and Kenny go loves dovey at the girls in first sight!

* * *

Thank you for reading as the**Next Chapter is going to be a biography of the Girls **i put alot of detail into them so you can get a image of them inside your head**, and dont skip it or than you wont understand there character later on! ** =P Thanks and leave a Review! Or you can either PM me or Kiki Ling!

Rebelle Boss and Kiki Ling! =)


	2. BioGraphy!

**New Girls in Town!**

* * *

Hey Hey! This is New Girls in Town Auto-Biography Here in this chapter you **MUST READ ALL **because later on with the story you wont understand the characters and the things that will happen in future for this story! Plus My arm been hurting so please mind me if i have wrong spelling or anything else! =) Thanks!

* * *

**BioGraphy!**

* * *

1) Ralyna Milynne (Leader) 18 years old (Perfect Match for Kai) Nick Name: Raven!

Hair: Midnight Blue Hair just below her breast's as she has Purple Bangs on her top layer, with a purple right side fringe covering a bit of her eye with some purple hair framing her small face. (Basically Raven hair looks like the style of Rihanna hair at NBA Basketball with Justin Bieber).

Eyes: Teal mixed with violet purple kinda looks like a galaxy, with a strange white ora or glowy part around her pupil (Rare).

From: Russia Moscow, Went war once with her Father as the only weapon she used was a sword and BeyBlade! Raven has the age of 21 to live free until shes that age her parents want her to run the family business and take over!

Beyblade and BitBeast's: Beyblade Black with White attack ring and Purple defense ring Launcher Black ripcord White. Ralyna has 2 BitBeast's as she is known as the Legendary Blader. Black and White Phoenix's with gold armour on head, wings, tail, and back to body. Big Strong Wings bit bigger than Dranzer.

White Phoenix Crismon Red Eyes (Female) Name is Diyanira Fire and Heat Destruction , Black Phoenix Ice Blue Eyes (Male) Name is Phynx Ice and Water Destruction Ralyna had her bitbeast's when she was 3 years old as she was taught at the Balkov Abbey in Private after she was free she was a tough and rough player!

Attacks: Fire and Heat Blizzard, SpitzFire Arrows, Fire Destruction, Wind Blow Heat, Fire back trail, Fire and Heat arrow ash, Fire Defense outercircle! Ice Burg Splitz , Tsuami Ice Wave, Water Tidal Wave, Ice defense, Water Rise Storm, Ice and Water Kicks!

Final Attacks: Fire and Ice SpitzBlizzard, Heat and Water storm ash. Fire, Ice, Water and Heat Combine Twister Destruction Ice and Fire Collide Arrows (Ralyna can die as a sacrifice for her Bitbeast's)!

Appearence: Black Gold Studded Bodice Top, Black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a long 3/4 sleeves jacket only a few CM away from the floor as raven has it undone and open as theres a gold armour on shoulders very heavy! Ralyna got 2 piercing on each ear on each ear has a a Black and White diamond stud's to represent her bitbeast's colour.

(I know that this is going to sound so perverted) Bra Size is 36 D Cup! Slim figure not too curvy as she has a slim fit stomach. Clothes Size is 8 or 6 Petite. Height 5 foot 8 inches (Kai 6 foot 3 inches)! And Black Fingerless Gloves with Gold Studs on.

* * *

2) Trixie Miyumi (Member) 17 Years Old (Perfect Match for Tyson!) NickName: Trix!

Hair: Dark Blue with Aqua Blue Dye at the Bottom tips of the Hair opened just above her bottom as she wear a Blue and White NY Cap. Dark Blue Left Side Fringe dosent cover much of her eyes.

Eyes: Ice Blue eyes with a Dark Blue outline (Rare).

From: Japan Tokyo like Tyson as she didnt stay around much, travelling around meeting new battles and people! A Regular Girl knew Ralyna (Raven) when they was 7 or 8 Trix knows that raven is a princess but there both still great mates until raven left at 11 then came back 15 with new members as mrs dickenson put together in a group BeyBlade, Dance, and Concerts.

BeyBlade and BitBeast: Trix got 1 BitBeast called Drizil (Female) a Blue Dragon (same size as Tyson Dragoon) with White armour and Ice Blue eyes same like Trix Ice and Wind! BeyBlade: Medium Blue Blade with White attack ring and Silver Defense ring. Dark Blue Launcher Silver rip cord.

Attacks: Cold Blue Luminus Ice, Wind Defense Hit, Ice Ripple Circle, Wind WhirlPool, Ice Ground Turnado.

Final Attacks: Ice Wind Finale, Windice Whirl Turnado, Ice Wind Ripple Defense!

Appearence: Opened Hair as she wears a Black Basic Vest Top, Dark Blue denim short, a Dark Blue leather jacket and white and Blue knee high socks with Black Converse's and a NYC Blue and White cap right way round! Bra Size 32 C.

Height: 5 foot 6 inches (Tyson: 5 Foot 10 inches). Trix size 8 and 10 Petite but bit bigger. Trix is not Sporty but she got a slim stomach and not that curvy. White Fingerless Gloves with Blue Attachments (Like Buttons)!

* * *

3) Marlina Jordine (Member) 17 years old (Perfect for Max) NickiName: Marli!

Hair: Gold/Honey Blonde Hair Shoulder Length as its short/long and wavy as theres a Bright Pink-ish purple Streak (1) going down the right side of marli hair. As it represent her BitBeast Eyes.

Eyes: Bright Blue Eyes (Rare)!

From: U.S.A New York (Same as Max) Marli then moved to Japan with her Father because of Buisness then she met Trix at a park when they was kids as they would battle each other at that time Raven was back to Moscow as Marli came to Trix while meeting a friend of Trix!

BeyBlade and Bitbeast: Beyblade is Purple with a Pink Defense Ring and Blue Attack Ring! Purple Launcher Light Blue RipCord! BitBeast is Drazilyn a Big Blue and Purple Rare Turtle! Bit bigger than Draciel(Max Bitbeast) as its Blue with Purple Armour on shell and head, stronger than metal! Bitbeast Water and Coldness

Attacks: Freeze Depth, Water Whirl Twister, Water Cool Cubes, Cold Bliss, Water Defense Portal.

Final Attacks: Water and Cold Twister Bliss, Freezing Depth Pool Portal, Water Freeze Defense Cube!

Appearence: Basic White Vest Top, White and Black NY Baseball Jacket, Dark Blue denim skinny Jeans, Orange and Yellow Converse. Yellow 4 Fingerless Gloves Middle Finger covered as a circle hole on top with blue buttons on wrist.

Bra Size 34 C. Height: 5 foot 6 inches (Max 5 foot 10inches). Clothe Size 8,10 Petite. Slim and Curvy Slim Stomach and got a curvy bottom!

* * *

4) Felicity Kianne (Member) 18 Years Old (Perfect for Ray) NickName: Feli

Hair: Long Black Hair just below Feli Bottom as she put in 2 long ponytails on each side as in the sun feli hair looks a bit purple as Feli got a White headband around her head to keep her hair up not falling on her face but it frames each side.

Eyes: Bright Gold/Green Amber Eyes! (Like a Wild Cat).

From: China Hong Kong (Like Ray) Stayed there looking after feli little brother as she met Trix, Marli and Raven at there Team Renuion as there was one last member! Feli Looked after he brother she left him with his auntie and uncle and cousins when she went to go to Japan for Beyblading leaving her family back behind her.  
Trix and Feli aren't very close but they bonded real quick same for the other guys but it was more difficult with Raven.

BitBeast and BeyBlade: Beyblade Silver with Black Attack Ring, Green Defense Ring. Silver Launcher Green RipCord. BitBeast Drizer a White Snow Tiger! All White with Amber Eyes and Emerald armour on legs head and back! Big as Drigger (Ray Bitbeast) Snow and Earth  
Attacks: Snow Avalanche Twirl, Earth Level Rocks Rise, Snow Isicle Defence, Earth Rocks arrows Ice, Earth Rock Boulder Protect.

Final Attack: Earth Thunder Snow Storm, Earth Rise Isicle Ice Defence, Electric Snow Avalanche Arrow, Rocks Rise Snow Twirl Bliss!

Appearance: You know the Hair and Eyes Clothes and Body! Clothes... Black Full Length Leggings, White Vest Dress with Ying Yang sign on the back and a Black Bomber Quilted Jacket with Purple Fingerless Gloves with Red Studs and Buttons. And for shoes Black Ankle Boots! Earrings Ying ang Yang together in a circle stud's.  
Bra Size 34 C. Height: 5 foot 7inches (Ray 5 foot 12 inches). Size 8 and 10! Petite slim curvy body toned stomach!

* * *

5) Xristina Kiloni (Member Repairer) 16 years old (Perfect for Kenny) NickName: Xristi (NOT BLADER)

Hair: Light Brown Hair with Blonde Highlights just past the shoulder.

Eyes: Light Grey Eyes with Purple Outline (Rare)

From: Japan Tokyo Same area as Trix best old friends together since toddlers but always seem busy but always hang about visiting taking trips to places. As Xristi is the only child her family works at a Posh Restraunt as for her shes with Trix recording data with Drizzy on the Laptop that Xristi Bitbeast not much though.

Bitbeast: Inside a Apple Mac Book Black and Dark Blue Laptop as his name is call Drizzy records data and also talks and respond normally to everyone and everything!

Appearance: White Shirt 1 button undone and some black smart shorts as xristi wears a black waist coat and white knee high socks with some black ballet flats, As xristi always carry her gear with her!

Bra Size 32 C. Height: 5 foot 5 inches (Kenny 5 foot 7 inches). Size 8 and 9 1/2 Petitie Small and Curvy Flat but Fit Stomach!

* * *

Thank you if you read this hopefully you know more about the characters, and unnderstand them more when you reading the Chapters!

This took me soo long too! Finally i can relax now! =D

Rebelle Boss and Kiki Ling!


	3. WHAT!

**New girls in Town!**

* * *

Hi, I hope you enjoy Chapter 3! Leave a PM or Review! Thank you if your really liking this story! And i'll try to update more to give you a better taste of the story! And im liking the visit from you guys im appreaciating every moment! =D

* * *

**WHAT!**

* * *

It was a Day after the Poisioned Black Thorns met the BBA Team as all of them wasnt there at that time, while ray was going crazy about Felicity being here he hasnt seen her since they was really small kids as they grew up together only in there toddler lives.

While it was early in the morning but not that early as the sun was rising late today but it was 8:45 in the morning as raven was awake and bored leaving her Hotel room heading towards the beach leaning not bothering to check on her team mates if they was awake or not as raven leaned on the metla rails as there wasnt alot of people only people jogging, at the same time walking there dogs.

While the sun was rising from its horizon line leaving everything in a soft yellow and red look around the beach quiet atomsphere. While raven was closing her eyes letting the wind blow her hair as she heard Foot steps from behind she knew who it was, it was a easy guess Kai.

As the Sun shone across everything it reached the sun glimmed over the beach as raven closed her eyes agian and letting the wind play with her hair while raven was taking in the fresh air she wanted, as kai was staring at Raven face as she closed her eyes, Kai thought of Raven but it was perverted thoughts! No one knew what kai thinked imagined or thought of. While Kai let out a sigh breaking the silence that been respected.

"Raven was your past all about Balkov Abbey?" Kai asked.

"No i dont want to talk about it right now." Raven replied.

"Its just that i had a feeling when i met you?" Kai said confusingly.

"What Feeling?" Raven asked as she turned towards Kai.

"That i met you before somehow, Hey im not that bubbly so dont expect it!" Kai said sharply as Raven just nodded as if she was agreeing that she felt the same feeling as he did!

"Some how i trust you, about my past!" Kai said

"If your heart trusts me then go on but if your not comfortable then dont force yourself!" Raven said as if it was a demand to not get comfortable.

As time passed Kai and Raven was talking about there past first kai then raven as she felt more comfortable in the middle of explaining raven story was upsetting and emotional as in her past she was abused, hurt not cared from her parents as they forgot about her, until this news when she was 16, came up.

And now her parents are here every step she takes helping her and encouraging her, but as she was young she passed school because she had a brain of a adult, but then when her parents found out there daughter blades they just sent her to the best blading academy which wasnt, as her parents didnt notice a thing!

After the two explained there past raven had a worser past as she was hurt physically and kept everyone close out as she could not trust anyone anymore, but after that there was a short silence between the two as they had a souless past, few minutes later kai reached raven chin as he lifted her face towards his eye to eye, face to face as kai came closer then raven quickly retreats she just met the guy but she dosent know if she even want to trust anyone yet only her bitbeasts. As Raven moves slowly back facing towards the sun as a message vibrated with a little tone as it was a message as raven read the message she knew she had to be there.

"Buisness Stuff Bye Kai See Ya." Raven said as she got up moving towards the same direction the way she came from the hotel to here. As raven was making her way to her room she saw Marli waiting near the door as when marli looked up she quickly grabbed raven wrist and dragged her to Trix room as everyone was there but anticapating and a bit stressed.

"Whats fucking wrong?!" Raven asked Strongly.

"Well for your fucking info we got a message from Mrs Dickenson and she said she wants to meet us at this building called BBA Builiding she says we wont miss it and to be there in 15 minutes!" Feli quickly updated as she explained everything to raven why everyone was depressed while raven told her team to get going as they was leaving it was 20 minutes before they left at the actual time so they had till 12 to get to this BBA Building.

As the girls walked out of the Hotel making there way to BBA Building. As kai was still at the beach until he got a text from Max telling him to come back to the hotel as kai did really quick like in 5 minutes he arrived at his hotel door as he noticed ray there telling him to go to tyson as everyone was there waiting as kai walked in all eyes on him as kai just ingnored them and gave a 'hn'. As kai stood crossed his arms and closed his eyes ready to listen what they had to say.

"Mr Dickenson said we have to go to the BBA Building in 10 minutes and it everyone has to come except the Garland, Brooklyn and Ming Ming as there plans are all ready done as they wanted to go to the UK. Lets go!" Tyson said as everyone nodded in agreement and walking out of the door one after the other as they walked towards the BBA Building. Raven team made it on time as they took the elevator to go were Mrs Dickenson was as there was a surprise. As Raven and the others walked to the elevator taking the floor they had to go as the doors opened again seeing Mrs Dickenson with a old man they did not know.

"Hey Mrs D but whos he?" Trix asked as went quiet at the question.

"Him my dear is my husband, Mr Dickenson!" Mrs Dickenson said as Mr dickenson got his hand out already shaking raven hand as she was captain while the others was shocked in dis-agreement!

"Yes girls me and your coach decided to make a team, boys and girls as it went out petfectly as we planned as were giving you all a surprise when the other team comes!" Mr Dickenson said as she nodded in a joyful tone while the girls was talking to Mrs Dickenson, as raven just standing leaning on the wall with out ethuasuim or excitement.

While the Elevator pinged waiting for 5 minutes for the team to finally arrive as the girls started at the boys and the others as if everything was real or not or if this was a joke it wasnt funny!

"Trix! what are you doing here?" Tyson said as he broke the silence between everyone raven didnt even open her eyes to see who they was she knew as she recongnised mr dickenson.

"Same thing could be said about you tyson!" Trix said as she walked towards tyson. As Max walked up to Marli with a smile greeting her with a handshake.

"Hi im Max Tate everyone calls me Max or maxie!" Max said with a friendly tone as he chuckled to himself.

"Im Marlina Jordine but everyone call me Marli its nice to meet you max!" Marli said as she shook max hand with a smile as feli was talking to xristina trying to ignore ray.

"Urm Hi i never seen you before? Im Kenny i dont blade i just mend" Kenny asked as he was a little shy.

"Hi Kenny im Xristina Kiloni call me Xristi and me too i dont blade but i have a bitbeast in my laptop though!" Xristi said as Kenny and her was having there own conversation while feli interuppted.

"So whats up with my Blade Xristi?!" Feli said as she turned to xristi turning her back to ray.

"Hi Felicity" Ray said as feli turned as she hid her impression from ray as he smiled staring into her eyes.

"Hi... Ray" Feli said as she was a bit confused wondering why he spoke to her to just say hello.

"OMG Felicity is that you! I never seen you in such a long time!" Mariah said as she hooked onto Ray arm as ray did nothing as feli was a bit hurt but she let it go through.

"Yeah i know it was a long time" Feli said in a i-know-how-long-it-was tone to mariah as her face just so bordem, while ray was searching feli as he noticed she changed though the years.

"See you later" Feli said as she walked towards raven as raven knew what was exactly happening between feli mask as raven and feli walked away from the group heading towards the girls room as raven opened the door as some noticed.

While in the bathroom as raven closed the doors feli ran to raven as feli hugged raven tightly letting her tears out as raven felt sorry seeing what mariah and ray was doing together. The first time before the girls even met the boys actually was when the girls was at the mall and they was just buying them selves some clothes as the girls was heading towards the shop they saw ray and mariah nose to nose laughing together as if they just kissed as feli witnessed everything that just happened, knowing that ray was in town let alone with the team and mariah.

As feli was letting out her tears as raven tied to comfort feli through feli ups and downs as her team captain has been keeping her eye out for her more than the others noticed. While Feli was done she washed her face as marli called them to come back out as they had to into a office while feli freshened up coming out of the toilet passing ray blankly and his team. While marli sweat dropped.

As They all entered the office and the only space for raven was next to kai which the other space was for tala the seats had names on them were everyone sat. As Kai was on raven left were bryan and spencer sat and on raven right was tala. While everyone sat in front of this big screen with everyone picture on it mixed about. Mr Dickenson and Mrs was at front.

"Questions will be last as were going to explain these new things that we got for you bladers as us managers suggested." Mrs Dickenson said as her hand moved towards mr dickenson as he was ready to speak.

"Thats true but what we wanted to talk about is, we putted you all in teams as everyone is seperating but your not going against each other its like a test if you would say!" Mr Dickenson said as to him it was hard to explain to everyone.

"Yes, In the Team of Blitzkrieg boys its Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Kai and Raven! In All starz its Max, Rick, Michael and Marli, For BladeBreakers its Tyson, Kenny, Hillary Xristin and Trix, and last but not least The white tigers its Ray, Mariah, Lee, Kevin and Feli!" Mrs Dickenson said as she let out a sigh fianlly she got the team together as she showed the groups on the screen.

"OMG WHAT!" Maraih screamed as she jotted up sitting back down.

"But Mr Dickenson, it says Blitzkreig boys and we have a girl on our team?" Spencer said as raven a little annoyed it was just a name to her!

"Yes i know thats why we changed it to BlitzKrieg Legends!" Mr Dickeson answered as spencer nodded as bryan and spencer like the name as tala looked at raven as she stayed completely staight not caring about the name as tala let out a little smirk.

**Blitzkrieg Legends not bad huh! Dranzer? **- Kai thought.

_I like it! _- Dranzer replied as he went out of kai thought a few seconds later.

"Now thats done what were doing with you is were putting you guys on a stranded island with missons to complete but your going to have to work in your teams no matter what it is!" Mrs Dickenson said as the others started at her like she was completely insane!?

"On a Stranded Island what kind?" Xristi asked.

"Its like a beach summery island xristi, some clothes would be provided there and food, house and as you'll have your own, house to share with the team it'll start tommorow so start packing!" Mrs Dickenson said as she had a big grin on her face.

"Is it going to be private or are we going to be recorded? To put on some BeyBlade show?" Trix said as she pretended it was true sarcasitlly.

"Nope, everything is private it'll be just you guys on the island! you'll just get a letter in the message tube and its say the mission and who has to be in it and they have to do as we give you points of how well you did it, and the prize is a surprise for it not to be told!" Mr Dickenson replied with a soft laughter in his voice as he found that question amusing.

"Oh and in the Morning, a car will be waiting outside the hotel with your team name on it, at 9:30AM! So wake up early especially you trix!" Mrs Dickenson said.

"And you tyson no excuse you'll be on the island for 5 1/2 months!" Mr Dickeson said as he made sure it was clear in tyson brain.

"5 1/2 MONTHS!" Marli screamed as she was gobbed smacked she didnt know what to say as some people got up to the idea.

"Ok Thank you and theres no backing out! So now go and pack boys and girls!" Mrs Dickenson said as Mr Dickenson agreed.

As everyone walked out of the BBA Building as some stopped to talk to each other as Raven carried on walking towards the hotel as Feli was behind with Marli not far, as Raven walked quickly like a model head high, foot in front the other, arms not swingging to much at the side and a serious face as raven face was completely natural as some people thought she had a lot of make up or thought she looked like a doll! As Raven just walked away with the boys looking at there new member. As Tala was thinking... As there was a bunch of drunk big guys blocking there way as the rest watched, even tala and kai!

"Hey baby why dont you come with us, have some fun?" While one of the men asked moving closer raven as she gave them a pissed off look, as 2 others came.

"Yeah you seem a good fuck! Your da whole package sexy big boobs slim figure beautiful face and one hell of a ass!" As the other guy came closer he looked younger than the other 2 as he was drunk too!

As one of the guys came close as raven gave a hard slap making one of the guys spin around falling towards the floor. "You Bitch!" as the thrid spoke looking as his mate on the floor with a blood coming from his mouth as he was daydreaming on the floor. The second guy comes as he attack raven while marli and feli went back allowing raven to go ahead as raven did. The second comes hitting raven face as he missed as raven moved a little bit as his fist was near her face as raven quickly moving that away with a high kick as she hit the guy lungs with het other leg making him fall to the floor as the 3rd guy came with a punch as raven already punched his face on the nose making him black out falling on the other guys.

"Bastard!" Raven said as she walked past as if it was nothing while the others watched the guys trying to get up but failing miserebly.

"Raven why dont you come with us so we can get to know you!" Tala shouted as raven just walked away as if she didnt hear it maybe?

"She is definately a female version of Kai but the only part the drunk guy wasnt joking about is how he described her." Tala said as he sighed turning to his team who was whispering.

"WHAT!" Tala said as he sound annoyed.

"Oh you know what!" Bryan said as everyone walked towards the hotel together, walking past the guys that was bleeding on the floor knocked out terribly. As Raven arrived at her hotel room getting her Louis Vuitton Trolley Suitcase and just a LV Bag too as she was taking a bag with she got all her clothes out ready as raven was packing away making sure she'll wake up early to be able to wake her team up across the hall.

Everyone was at there hotel room getting ready for the next morning, packing away making sure that everyhting was right and that there name was on there own suitcase to no get mixed up everyone was excited but it was like taking a vacation but living with some strangers as they know you a bit.

It took everyone a whole day to pack and tell the receptionist what was going on and to keep there room reserved as they will pay until they get back as Mr and Mrs Dickenson already worked the hotel out for them as it was getting late everyone was probably going bed to go asleep for the adventure tomorrow and whats going to happen?

* * *

Hey Thats Chapter 3! YaaaY i hope you enjoyed it, it took me sometime but sorry if theres spelling or puntuation error. All i want to do is atleast get it over and done with! =P Leave a Review or PM and Thanks! xXx's

Rebelle Boss and Kiki Ling!


	4. The Beach and Night!

**New Girls in Town!**

* * *

Hi this is Chapter 4 and your reading New Girls in Town - The Beach and Night! I hope you like the story and so far enjoying it! As me and Kiki are working our asses off to think of what to do! XD And dont worry bout us! Stay Tuned! =D

* * *

**The Beach and Night!**

* * *

It was the morning of the day were everyone had to do this test that mr and mrs dickenson decided for the kids as the think it'll be interesting, its been a year after the competion with BEGA, winning the money back as the group Posioned Black Thorns was doing there bit in it.

As it was 6:30AM and Raven was already up and had a shower as she walked towards her friends hotel seeing there was getting up as trix was awake having a cereal for breakfeast as some of the girls was just putting some stuff away that they needed to use for the morning before they put it away as everyone was starting to wake up almost half asleep.

As Raven went back to her Room with her suitcases Louis Vuitton 1 Big suitcase one thats a big bag and also a back pack thats just got some stuff if she got bored on the plane or something.

As Raven was ready she saw the cars come seeing the boys was there waiting with there suitcase as raven made it down with the girls as the boys was putting there suitcases in the boot of the car as the boys of raven team notcied that raven looked different there wasnt different it was just a different outfit because they was going somewhere that was a beach all she put on is black denim shorts and Dark Blue tank top that had a lacy pattern on the back, a black leather jacket and some Isabel Marant High Top Black, as raven put black knee high sock that was above her knee and her hair well just in a high ponytail. As the boys kept staring noticing that she only had 2 suitcases were some of the girls had 4 or 3 like mariah had, as she expected the driver to put them up as feli did it saying that wasnt a problem for a girl to do it.

While raven lifted her suitcases and placed it in the boot putting her big bag on top secure too, when she didnt ask for help or anything actually when raven put her itouch 5 on and placing her black and white headphones on as she slipped in the car were Bryan and Spencer sitting next to each other, talking about there blades as raven sat by the window on the side leaving much room as possible, for the boys.

As Kai and Tala slipped in while Kai sat in the middle while raven paid no attention but by just looking out the window staring at what went by as there car was 2nd to leave while the all stars left early as they had less members on the team so it was quicker.

As the car journey wasnt much until they reached a jet were Mrs and Mr Dickenson was waiting for them. While all the cars arrived everyone got there suitcases as they was being loaded up in the plane as they went inide there was a lot of seats for everyone and space to move about. "Wow Mr D this is sweet!" Tyson commented, while trix agreeed. As Raven had a seat while feli sat next to her as feli fell asleep on raven shoulder as raven didnt care she was a teammate.

**She was proabaly crying her eyes out all night not being able to get some sleep maybe? Oh well i'll let her sleep until we get there **- Raven thought as she let feli sleep on her shoulder the whole trip there it was only a 5 1/2 hour ride as they tinted the window so they couldnt see where, they was taking them. As Raven closed her eyes a bit but not fully going to sleep, as she relaxed a bit. As there was a message from Mrs Dickenson making raven open her eyes again.

**xXx**

"Attention bladers were hear! Theres cars there that'll take you to your house just stay here a few minutes as they'll get your luggage ready in the car!" Mrs Dickenson said Raven was waking feli up as feli streched giving a simple thank you and looking around, while she just took a sip of water from her bottle of evian.

As everyone was getting out of the jet and thenthey went to there car but checking there suitcase if they was there and not mistaking it for someone else's in a few minutes later, everyone had there own! But they had this number on it that was important raven number was **20** - Raven thought as she took her seat next to spencer as the guys sat in front as they was keeping a eye out on raven while she felt eyes on her, while she ignored them. Until it was irrataiting!

"What do you want!" Raven said as she went to Tala eyes first giving him the glare.

"Nothing i just want to know more about you!" Tala said as Raven got pissed and i mean well pissed.

"Fine, Im from Russia i was taught beyblading at Balkov Abbey but in Private, I left Russia as i came to the UK then i got called to go to Japan for a Beyblading Group, My family lets just say i dont give a fuck about them! And it would be nice if you kept your perverted eyes away from me!" Raven said all together as Tala got the info while the other 3 smirked at tala reaction. He was never had a reply like that before!

As the car pulled up to a House it was a 2 story modern house it was Black, red and white it was real nice as the house was big but there was a envelope there already as they picked there bags up to the house as everyone had a key each. While Tala opened the door raven put her bags near the stair case as she went to the Mission Tube as there was a message in a envelope. It said...

_**Dear Blitzkreig Legends,**_

_**As your reading this there are bedroom plans were everyone would be sleeping and theres food in the fridge and cupboards i hope you accept the challenges and missions that come up! And when your done unpacking, this is the time to go and visit the beach with the others as the other team would be there too so take your swimsuit's! Behave, and Respect and work together with each other thats important!**_

_**From Mrs Dickenson!**_

As the others read the message they put it away some where in a draw so it'll be safe. While everyone came up to the Bedrooms they noticied that there was something wrong, there was 4 rooms and there was 5 of them, and on each door said there names grated on a gold plate as Bryan had his own room, Spencer had is own, Tala had his own as Raven and Kai had to share it was ok because they was both quiet and they would be out of each other buisness.

**Please be Separate beds! please be separate beds! please be separate BEDS! **- As Raven thought when she turned the door knob coming in to the living of there room with the tv, couches a table in the middle and 2 windows on the other side of the room as on there right there was a arch door leading them to the kitchen and a guest bathroom too! As on there left there was 2 doors a store room for something they havent found out and there bedroom. While Raven grabbed her suitcases moving to the bedroom door turning the handle down.

As Raven pushed the door open while her nightmare thought came true it was a White Double King Canopy Bed that had 4 pillars and a white sheer curtain around but they was tied up on to there own sides. As Raven mind went completely blank she had to sleep kai in a double bed for 5 1/2 months! In a few seconds later when raven came back to earth, kai walked in noticing the bed as he froze for a few seconds.

**Dranzer will i be able to control myself?! I have to sleep with Raven for 5 1/2 Months sharing a bed! **- Kai thought as he tried to get his perverted thoughts out of the way.

_Master, you have such a dirty mind and yes you have to! - _Dranzer replied as he let out a low chuckle as he disappeared.

Kai walked in as he saw that he had his own walk in closet, as raven was already in hers unpacking, putting her stuff the way she would remember it. While Kai walked to the bathroom that was just opposite from the bed as there was everthing there but 2 toilets.

While kai turned to his closet walking as he started to unpack while there was a knock on the door as raven went to answer it as she left the bedroom. While raven answered the door it was tala with another note in his hand as he was looking around from the door as he watched raven read the note saying a thanks, while tala left closing the door as raven went up to kai giving a knock on the door as kai got up and took the note.

**Dear Blitzkreig Legends,**

**Today, you'll spend your time at the beach with the others as it'll be a beach party so take your swim suits and some after clothes to change in after. As tonight will be your first night and day here so please enjoy it and have fun! And you wont need to blade, but you can still take them with you!**

**From Mr Dickenson**

Kai read the letter, as he walked downstairs putting the letter away, as he was walking back to his room he saw that it was very sunny and hot and peacefull. While Raven was putting her lingerie away putting the suitcases away in her wadarobe on the top selves as raven just left her swim suit out and some extra clothes in a Black & White Structured Side-Slouch Skull Print bag.

While raven got up to the living room sitting downwondering what the others would be doing as raven got her lyric book out thinking of some songs to put together, as someone ruined her thoughts of thinking.

"Get ready were going to the beach!" Kai said as he had a bag with him.

As Raven got up to her wadarobe getting change into something to change out of easily as her swimsuit was going to be under neath it was raven favourite it was a brit white wrap bikini swimsuit (inca), while raven put a black oversized 3/4 top and some ripped denim shorts some black ray-bans and her bag on her right shoulder and Black Quilted Chain Toe Cap Pumps. While raven was walking down the spiral open black staircase as the guys got up when they saw raven as she went towards the them.

"Psh Her legs are sexy!" Tala whispered to kai as Kai just hn-ed at tala.

"Where are we going then?" Raven asked as the guys looked up.

"To this Beach called Belle" Spencer said as he was confused by the name.

"Belle mean Beautiful in French!" Raven replied hearing chuckles from the othere while she saw a car outside the door as she walked towards the door opening the door as the car door was open waiting for the group get in as there was a driver driving them there.

"Heres our ride!" Bryan said as everyone got out of the house as Tala locked the door while raven was getting in the car placing herself at a seat while there was 4 extra they was in the car for 20 or 15 minutes until the car parked up with the other team cars already there and out on the beach as Trix was in the water with Feli and Marli and Xrisiti with Kenny on the laptop while the guys and girls joined Trix Feli and Marli in water Volleyball, with a float ball while Mariah and Hillary was sitting on the beach in there bikini's in the shade showing there body and boobs out while they was talking about Posioned Black Thorns taking there guys.

As Tala team made it to the Beach raven let out a blanket on the floor and got a big Umbrella and sat under that with a MP3 Player and a Book in her hands not wanting to go in the water, as Kai joined and just watched raven and the others at the water.

"Hey Raven get in the water its warm and its so nice your really good at Volley we need help here! Were getting beaten by the guys!" Trix screamed as she saw the boy team Kai was in the team to playing as Raven, was still in the shade while Mariah and Hillary was talking about raven if she was fat or not it may seem like mariah and hillary was getting jealous of the girls and now starting talking bad about them. While Raven got up feeling incredibly wet turning around to Tala with a bucket of cold water in there hands as raven was drenched head to toe as the boy ran to the water as raven got pissed!

"TALA VALKOV YOU ARE DEAD WALKING BOY!" Raven screamed as she took off her top and shorts flicking her shoes off and throwing her shades at the book turning the MP3 Player off as she showed her figure in the sun as Mariah and Hillary was jaw dropped at raven figure and so was the boys as her team giggled as trix was in a blue bikini, marli was in a A polka-dot halter suit (vintage style) and Feli in a Teal Bikini and Xristi in a white crop top and black shorts showing her stomach as she dosent want to go in the water along with kenny.

While raven walked in the water wondering where tala went as raven just joined the girls team as the girls team started to get higher than the boys as kenny and xrisiti kept count it was 10 to 16 the girls was in the lead with 16 as the boys 10. While Raven gave a Hit it was the end of the time and the girls won with 18 and the boys 13.

As the girls got excited and waved there arms up in the air as the boys kept there eyes on one thing... there _boobs_! While raven was walking out she fel someone grab her leg making her fall backwards into the water grabbing alot of attention as the girls tried to find raven.

When Raven was in the water she saw tala as she gave a punch as he kept pulling her deeper as raven quickly got up to get air as her head went back making her hair flick back out of her face while raven hair bubble came off as raven full hair was shown wet as raven walked to the surface of the beach to her stuff as she turned around to see tala nose bleeding as he kept his hand covering his nose as the boys laughed hillariously of what raven did to tala, while kai smirked at the bleeding tala turning to raven who was talking to her girl team while raven ran her hand through her hair moving it back as her side fringe stayed put.

As Hillary walked up to kai with his hair dripping water on his face as he wore white shorts and a bar chest showing his 8 packs as his packs was showing up aswell as his biceps they was strong and revealed. While Hillary wore a Pink and White Striped Bikini and mariah a Maroon Bikini. As Hillary was sucking up to kai as she slid her hands around kai neck and looked at him as kai was a little shock and so was the others while kai just stood there listening hillary babble on while raven saw kai and hillary together as she just looked blankly and turned around.

As a Female from no were gave a letter to raven as raven nodded and walked with the female photographer as this was one of raven missions and it was worth 500 points if they found the perfect image for a swimsuit catalogue. While Kai watched with Hillary on his lap as he was giving no love back to her as hillary was persuading him in a way.

While the others watched raven do some naughty poses for the camera as raven was posing on her back sometimes she would do a crawling pose on her knees, or sometimes she would sit on her knees falling back as her head touches the ground while her body would of been lifted up upside down as the guys jawdropped some whistled as the girls was cheering her on, while kai and tala smirked as hillary was getting jealous as her bubble popped with envy.

While down her finishing pose that the boys started at while raven flipped her hair back while her head slowly touched the ground her body risen showing the swimsuit and her figure as she took the shot upside down as the photographer was done raven got up as she walked to tala with the note in her hand what the photographer gave as it was there group first mission!

**Dear Raven, **

**This Mission is for you as you'll win 500 points for your team but dont tell the others except your team, as you have to give this photographer a photoshoot in your swimsuit for a swimsuit catalogue if the images are good enough we'll send you a note saying you achieved the 500 points later on!**

**Good Luck - Mrs Dickenson**

While Tala read the note he gave a smile and handed the note back to raven.

"You did a very great job at it!" Tala said as he winked at raven. While raven walked to her bag putting it away and sitting down with the MP3 Player in her ears as Raven put her dried clothes in her bag as they was left in the sun for a while.

As Raven saw Hillary and Kai together talking as hillary was being flirty at kai face, as kai just watched in amusement as he kept his eyes with hillary chocolate ones. While Raven stood up as she turned around seeing tala running towards her as raven didnt have time to think as she was lifted off the ground, on tala shoulder as he ran to the water as raven tried to get off. As everyone watched even kai feeling a bit jealous wishing that was him doing it to raven.

"Tala put me down!" Raven said as raven was a bit dizzy she was seeing things upside down.

"Man your light as a Feather!" Tala said as he held raven bridal style as he was walking out of the water while raven tried to get off and walk for herself.

"I can walk!" In a harsh tone raven said as she galred at Tala in his icy blue eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes Raylna." Tala whispered in Raven ear as raven was shocked of what she heard and definately tried to get out of tala arms.

"I wonder how big your dick is Tala Valkov?" Raven said as she knew tala would be shock and let her go as that did happen, raven got out of his arms walking to her bag while tala stood there smirking at raven.

As it was getting a bit late Kai managed to get Hillary out of his arms as she sat back with mariah giving the gossip while Mariah and Ray was talking to each other as mariah was cuddling up with ray as he found that strange but the only thing that caught his eyes was feli while hillary was with kai.

While Raven got her book and carried on reading the chapter she was in as it was getting a bit boring raven put the book down as she put her hands back as her legs was straight as raven kept her thighs close together as it separated from her knee to the bottom of her legs and feet, raven closed her eyes as she enjoyed the breeze as kai walked up to her and joined her as he tried to keep his eyes off her chest that was breathing in and out in a slow pace.

**I wonder how fast her chest will be moving went shes gasping or panting for air... WHAT! Stop thinking bout that! **- Kai thought as he shook his head a little as he opened his eyes to see purple and teal ones looking at him with a hint of worried in them.

"You ok?" Raven asked.

"Yeah enjoying the breeze." Kai replied.

"Hn same." Raven replied to kai answer.

"What was the photoshoot about?" Kai said.

As Raven got out the card in her bag and handed it to Kai as he read it handing it back with a nod.

"Does that answer your question?" Raven asked.

"Hn" Kai said as he really meant 'yeah'.

As Raven closed her eyes again looking towards the sky as she leaned down on the blanket on her back as raven replaxed her body for a while.

"You Look sexy in your swimsuit!" Kai said as he realised what he said a few seconds later turning a bit red, hearing raven giggle a bit with a smirk on her face.

"Same thing could be said about you!" Raven replied as Kai turned to her and smirked.

"You think im sexy huh?" Kai asked in a husky voice as he whispered into raven ear.

"That'll be our _little dirty secret_" Raven replied as she whispered into kai ear.

**Wow, Kai has a fucking great body... what da heck am i saying?! **- Raven thought as she thought confusingly at her self.

**Man shes a sexy bitch with a amazing body! Wait What!? **- Kai thinked of as he snapped himself out of that thought, taking glimpses at Raven.

**What does Kai see in her, what is it that i dont have she has?! Ahh Wait until the Party! **- Hillary thought as she turned towards mariah seeing raven and kai together as her rage went up!

**Wow Trix is super cute and not to mention sexy plus hot that equals to One sexy cute girl for me, and who said i cant do maths?! **- Tyson thought as he looked to trix who just gave a smile and wave as she laid back down.

**OMG Tyson looked at me for soo long, plus hes super cute! And hes got a fucking body! **- Trix thought as she stared into the sky looking at marli, max and ray also, feli talking to each other in a group. And Xrisiti and Kenny having there own conversations as the boys was talking to each other not being enemies with each other.

It was getting late and everyone was going back to there cars all exhausted as hillary tried to give kai a peck but just ignored hillary and walked into the car with raven as hillary got angry and stormed to her team car. As the guys left to there own directions it was 6:30PM and everyone was at home taking showers from the beach water and sand to get ready for the party.

As Kai and Raven walked in there room while raven put the warm water on.

"Whos going first?" Raven asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Ladies First" Kai said with a smirk as Raven walked to her wadarobe and got her towel and clothes with her to the bathroom locking the doors and her wadarobe.

"Thank you Kai" Raven said through the door as kai heard and smirked to himself as he heard that raven was taking a shower.

30 minutes later Raven got out with her hair wet and her clothes on as she wore a Black oversized T-Shirt and some white shorts as Raven went to her wadarobe as kai went past and went into the shower next smelling the aroma from raven as she was blow drying her hair infront of the mirror as raven wadarobe was like a cross shape same for kai wadarobe too! While Kai had his shower he came out in a towel as he walked past raven wadarobe as raven was just straightning her hair as she noticied Kai in a towel walking past really slow as he wanted her to see him as raven turned to look at him as kai stood there looking at her.

"Your going to catch a cold like that" Raven said with a friendly and amused tone this time.

"Oh and remember the party were all going you never know one of us might have a mission?" Raven said as she added the last part before kai was going to disagree and not come.

"Hn!" All what kai said as he was defeated by a girl it was usually him who shutted them up but this time it was raven.

Raven went to her wadarobe getting her outfit ready as she was going to wear a Black Low Neck dress that had a leg split and showing her back really low above her bottom it stopped at, similar what rihanna wore at the grammys 2012 in the middle of the dress the open part raven put a gold chain necklace that had one little wing basically like angle wings as raven skin was fair meduim skin tone, while raven put Limited Black and Gold Suede Strap Wedges while the only make up raven put was mascara, eye liner and red lipstick as raven put her hair onto her left side with loose curls at the tips earring was just a diamong stud and a gold cuff bracelet that had a chain attached to a ring for her middle finger and that stood out and she also assesscorized with a chanel gold clutch bag, as the guys was downstairs in tux and suites waiting as Raven came down.

All of the guys got up to see Raven shocked of how raven looked while raven kept a straight face, walking down as she made it to the bottom. As she had to admit she had attention and alot of it! While raven heard the car honk she turned around getting some stares behind her as her back revealing she didnt wear a bra with the dress but this dress showed raven elegant body thats been hiding, as shes going to stun the girls at the party.

While the car arrived tala opened the door to let raven get in the car as the others was behind but kai behind raven as he was checking her out for a while when raven sat by the window as kai sat next to her and tala next to him as Bryan and Spencer in front of them with the 2 extra seats.

35 Minutes later there was some traffic as the driver was a little lost and the party venue changed as the driver had to pull up as there was a surprise for the group there driver was french as none of them understood the driver only raven knew what he was saying really fast as everyone came out of the car.

As the Driver was shouting in french on the phone was raven walked up to the driver. **(R.B: I wrote french but in the bold i translated it for you guys! =P )**

"Excusez-moi, mais quel est le problème?" Raven asked. **Excuse me, but what is the problem?**

"Le problème est que ils ont changé le lieu, et maintenant la voiture n'a pas assez d'essence pour nous emmener là-bas parce que nous avons perdu la moitié de venir ici!" The Driver said. **The problem is that they changed the place, and now the car does not have enough fuel to take us there because we lost half to come here!**

"pourquoi n'ont-ils changer le lieu à la fois à court comme nous sommes déjà à mi-chemin à l'ancienne? Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre quelqu'un pour venir nous chercher, car nous ne pouvons pas manquer la fête ou nous aurons terminé!" Raven said. **Why did they change the venue at a short time as we're already halfway to the old one? Why dont you contact someone to come and collect us because we cant miss the party or we're done!**

"Je sais, mais le pilote suivant est sur son chemin, et ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de la partie de son mieux pour arriver plus tard et attirer l'attention! Et si votre rhume demander à ton copain là-bas pour vous prêter main chaude!" The Driver said. **I know but the next driver is on his way, and don't worry about the party its better to come in later and get the attention! And if your cold ask your boyfriend over there to lend you a warm hand! **

"Oh non, il n'est pas mon copain c'est juste un ... permet de bien dire à un ami et je suis Très bien merci, je suis habitué au froid comme im from russia, mais combien de temps le driver prochain? Aussi j'ai déjà eu l'attention enought de ces gars-là!" Raven said. **Oh no he aint my boyfriend he's just a... well lets just say a friend and i'm alright thanks i'm used to the cold as im from russia but how long will the next driver be? Also i already got enough attention from these guys! **

"Oh désolé manquer je ne savais pas cela, mais de vous le dire maintenant, il nous regardait tout en essayant de comprendre peut-être notre conversation, et je peux voir que vous avez là attention et je dois dire que vous regardez incroyable miss! Vous et le garçon il me rappelle à l'époque, mais je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec ça! Et le pilote suivant est à venir maintenant en 15 minutes!" The Driver replied. **Oh sorry miss i didnt know that but to tell you this now there all staring at us trying to maybe understand our conversation, and i can see you got there attention and i have to say you look amazing miss! You and the Boy there remind me back in the days but i wont bore you with that! And the next driver is coming now in 15 minutes!**

"Oui je vois que sa parole et agréable de vous, je n'ai pas parlé français dans un temps long! Et merci pour le compliment im heureux que vous ayez des pensées heureuses dans le passé à propos de lui et moi! Belle façon de vous revoir!" Raven said. **Yes i can see that and its nice speaking to you i haven't spoken french in a long time! And thank you for the compliment im happy that your having happy thoughts in the past about me and him! Nice speaking to you bye!**

"Au revoir Mlle je vais vous voir sur le prochain voyage là! Et profiter de la fête!" The Driver said. **GoodBye Miss i'll see you on the next travel then! And enjoy the Party!**

As Raven turned around and walked to her team members all of them stared at her wide eyes as raven was speaking fluently to the driver in french as the guys catched none of it while the others was amazed.

"Raven when did you learn French so Fluently" Bryan asked.

"In school and i found out the problem!" Raven said in a mono-tone.

"Whats the problem?" Tala asked.

"The Problem is that they changed the venue and were already half way to the old venue and the fuel is half eatten and we wont make it to the new one, so were getting another lift from another car in maybe 15 minutes" Raven said as she crossed her arms.

"Ok but raven are you ok its freezing out here!" Spencer said.

"Yeah and Russia was more cold than this so im good!" Raven said as the others nodded, while kai leaned on the car with his hands in his pockets looking around.

As Raven walked pass Kai and the others stopping as she wasnt far away as the guys was keeping a eye out on her while she was looking out in the stars next she was looking around her. Raven noticed something as raven went closer and let her hand out as a little white wolf with amazing eyes just like raven as it came out licking her hands as the guys looked, the wolf looked a bit like wolborg tala bitbeast and a bit like dranzer kai bitbeast as the wolf came closer and revealed it self as raven picked it up the wolf wasnt dirty at all.

Raven stroked the animal holding it closer to her warmth as the wolf snuggled into her neck and feeling her warmth as the wolf was like a baby in raven arms as raven held the wolf walking to the car opening this box that had plastic bowls as raven took one of them and got her water bottle and put the bowl down to the floor pouring her last bit of water that was enough for the wolf as she let the wolf down who was between her legs drinking from the bowl as if the dog chose her as her owner. While the guys watched what raven was doing and the wolf snuggling to her so quickly.

"Wow that wolf trusts raven alot!" Bryan whispered to tala.

"Yeah it does" Tala said as he just watched raven look after it with a soft smile on his face as kai watched and saw raven looking after wolf already as the wolf trusted her that much.

Raven saw another car coming up as the driver came out opening the doors for them to get in as, raven decided she'll look after the wolf as her own and take it with her to the party no one said they couldnt have pets. While raven carried the wolf with her in her arms as the wolf lay on her lap asleep as raven stoked it while she was looking out the window, and the others watching then having there own conversation as the wolf let out a little yawn from waking up as it gave the evil eyes to the others raven knew it was a boy so she decided the name. Ice.

"I decided the name for the boy, its Ice" Raven said as the others looked at her.

"Ice not a bad name but why?" Spencer asked.

"His eyes reminds me of Russia Ice and his eyes are the same colours as mine" Raven said as she looked at Spencer. While spencer looked at the wolf then raven, then the wolf back at raven then the wolf and then raven again and he was done.

"Shes right y'know!" Spencer said as the others took a look while, ice was giving glares. When Raven lifted the dog so she could speak to his ears as she whispered _'Its ok Ice your name is ice and these guys are fine they'll protect you and they wont hurt you if they do i'll hurt them more ok and behave you can sleep if you want tonight!' _ Raven whispered as ice agreed and licked her face as he just looked at the boys and gave a bit more friendly eyes.

"Raven, how come ice trusted you the moment he met you?" Tala asked as Ice let out a strong and loud bark at tala as if ice was saying that he trusted raven no matter what! While the others looked at the dog and at tala shocked expression while ice was giving daggers at tala and kai left smirking alot.

"Its ok Ice, i dont know but i trusted ice when i saw him thats why i put my hand out tala!" Raven said as she was lecturing tala at his question, while ice sat back down and nodded of to sleep. While Kai whispered something in raven ear.

"You look sexy tonight" Kai said in deep voice as raven looked back at him as they arrived at the party.

* * *

Holla! Thats it for now i done this chapter longer to make it up for the day off i took not writing anything! Anyways i hope ya enjoyed this! What will happen at the party? Stay Tuned! I'll take some tips for the next chapter! Done this one myself! And sorry if theres any mistakes! Heart Y'all!

Read it, Enjoy it and Review or PM it! =P

Rebelle Boss and Kiki Ling! xXx's


	5. Partyin' and some News!

**New Girls in Town!**

* * *

Hi I know i havent updated alot but since im running to stories at the same time in kinda trying to remember what idea im putting in each chapter and im glad you **U.S.A, UK, CANADIANS, ROMANIA, PERU, EUROPE ETC.;** readers are reading this i've been seeing that i get more views and visitors from ya'll but im still happy with everyone else around da country! Thanks! xXx's =P

_P.S My other story is called Rare Love so check it out if you wanna!_

* * *

_**This Kind of Writing - Ice speaking Animal Bitbeast mind**_

_This kind of writing - Bitbeast Talking mind_

**This Kind of writing - Human Thought mind**

* * *

**Partyin' and some News!**

* * *

As Kai and Raven and the others exit the car, making a nice enterance while people was shocked seeing them come late at parties like this they come rather early for the girls but since it was private it was boring for the boys but what kept them interested is that they had a Female team mate which they all like! While Raven had her ice (puppy wolf) in her hands the others was atonished at the baby wolf.

"Same thing could be said about you Hiwatari" Raven whispered as she pretend that she was looking behind as she whispered in kai ear leaving him with thrills down his back.

While Raven walked over to Feli as feli was in a Black with gold pattern Fishtail dress that showed off her figure and curvy feminine body while feli had her hair in a side bun all done up fancy with a red rose inserted. While Feli was amazed by Raven approach as raven walked off to her team mate ditching her group as they walked over to get a drink while the boys walked over to them.

"You look like a Sex Goddess Raven!" Feli said as she never saw raven wear this kind of outfits as raven put ice down as he stayed beside her standing strongly.

"Thanks and same about you!" Raven said as she saw feli upset when she came in, as she tried to cheer her up it seemed to work as feli giggled.

"Thanks Raven and who's this fella?" Feli asked as she looked down to the puppy with warm eyes.

"Ice his name is Ice but i havent thought his second name?" Raven said confusingly.

"Ice strong and cool so his second name lemme think!" Feli said as she thought for a while along with Raven.

"I want something to start with M" Raven added

"Milynne?" Feli said as after she burst out laughing with some looks but ignored it.

**Hmm What about Myst? **- Raven Thought.

_**I Like that Mistress Ice Myst**_ - Ice said as he entered raven thought.

**Who's That! **- Raven thought quickly!

_**Its me Ice your Wolf im not a human dog im a bitbeast but im not a kind you can put into a beyblade mistress. **_- Ice said as he looked up to Raven.

**Ice, you can enter my thoughts you are really something! **- Raven thought

_Ice is that you! _- Phynx said (Raven Bitbeast).

_**Yes Phynx its been a long time **_- Ice said

_Wow ice you chose raven as your owner master along with us were a 3! _- Diyanira said (Raven Bitbeast).

**Would anyone care to tell me whats going on?! **- Raven thought as she shouted in her head.

_**Sorry Mistress, I'll explain but this is going to be long. **_- Ice said

**I got time! **- Raven snapped as she picked ice up and placed him on her lap with her beyblade on her lap too as they had a 3 way conversation.

_**Mistress im going to say this now but your one of the Bitbeast Keepers, and theres going to be bitbeast's around the world finding you some are good and some are bad and i mean bad! Im here to Protect you im small now but see me tomorrow thats my time, a very long time ago when we was free we had these Bitbeast Keepers that kept us bitbeast safe and keeping out the bad ones, as they had selfish-ness do you want me to continue? **_- Ice explained as Raven zoned out keeping completely still as Her 3 Bitbeasts was calling her.

While Raven froze no one could tell until Ice barked and it was loud it caused alot of attention as ice barks did some waves through the air as boys quickly turned to the attention as raven came back to earth as Feli called out Raven with no reply.

"RAVEN, RAVEN REPLY, SPEAK RAVEN HELLO!" Feli screamed as raven grabbed the closet thing next to her to try and not fall as feli grabbed raven up to a seat.

"RAVEN! You ok?" Feli said as Raven started to come back alive with that un expected stop.

"Yeah im alright feli dont worry just had a little stop, i need to go to the ladies room!" Raven said as feli grabbed raven arm carrying her to the ladies room pushing people to the sides as raven walked quickly to the room almost like a blur as ice was already at the door pushing it open.

**Oh no is Raven going to be sick?** - Kai thought as he looked at the two run towards the ladies room.

_No Master she just got some news but i had this bad aura come near her i think thats why ice was barking and feli screaming at raven. _- Dranzer replied as kai nodded and got dranzer out of his mind for the night.

_**Mistress are you ok? Are you Fine! **_- Ice demanded as he went in front of raven as raven sat in one of the seats at the ladies room as everything looked posh and feminine.

**Im alright Ice and im ok Phynx and you Diyanira just got something go over me, ice and you continue? **- Raven replied as Ice came and sat next to Raven.

"Feli im alright now just need some me time you can go and i thought of what i'll call Ice second Name thanks anyway." Raven said to Feli as Feli nodded just about as she was going to leave feli quickly stopped.

"What did you pick for Ice?" Feli asked as she raised her eye brow.

"Ice Myst" Raven replied as Feli nodded and left.

_Mistress While you froze at that moment i felt a bad aura some near you. _- Diyanira explained as Phynx just Mm Hmm along.

_**I did too, but as your the Bitbeasts Keeper you only have rare people thats a keeper to just about 3 people left including you, thats why your the legendary blader! Also you have Powers you have to learn yet i cant tell! **_- Ice explained while Raven looked at Ice knowing what he said.

**Can you tell me more detail about the other 2? **- Raven asked.

_I can they're just like you a Boy and Girl, the boy is Aydri 19 years old, the girl Teal 18 years old the two are already united together later on after this test they'll meet you i have the feeling _- Diyanira said.

**And what kind of powers of elements i have then?! ** - Raven said mysteriously.

_**Well you control as the other two, Aydri helps you with Ice, Water and Cold as Teal helps you with Fire, Flames, and Heat. As you do all but you have a bit more control as your the chosen one. **_- Ice said as Raven held onto him tighter.

**Ok thank you and that'll be enough Info is there anymore though? **- Raven said as she looked at them both her blade and her protecter.

_**Yeah Tomorrow i'll be really different and i may not look like a normal wolf but tomorrow i'll have a special necklace i'll be in it as you call me out i'll come out and when you call me in i'll go back in the necklace. **_- Ice replied as he kinda sniggered a bit with the talking.

**Ok thats enough, im going back and ice stay with me ok dont get lost! **- Raven said.

_**As if i'll get lost i can smell your scent but im always by your side! **_- Ice said as Raven walked to the door to exit.

While Raven came out she noticied that everything was normal, trix and tyson pulling some moves on the dancefloor, xristi and kenny talking to each other maybe about there bitbeast or something, Hillary with Kai Mariah with Ray, Tala talking to some of the all starz or white tigers. Feli marli and max together in a conversation together as feli notices you and walkes to you kind looking like a model like raven taught her head high, foot infront the other, strong face and know where your going!

"You ok Raven?" Feli asked.

"Yeah im alright got some news thats all." Raven replied sadly.

As Raven glimpsed she could see Kai whisper something into Hillary ear as she looked at him surprisingly as she nodded while raven took disgust, feli looked up at ray as he was making mariah laugh holding each other closely as they was eye to eye. While Raven got enough from the party she dosent like any of it! Hillary was wearing a dark maroon tube dress and Black heels putting a rose in her hair and too much make-up and the skirt was way too high as for mariah she had a Light Pink Tight Dress with White heels opened hair with flower clips in her hair.

**He's just another Player and shes the slut! **- As Raven and Feli thought of as they both looked at each other as if they heard each other thoughts.

Tala looked at Raven and saw right through her but she'll block people out of her life keeping her inner secrets to herself to hold on.

"Ready to make an exit" Feli said.

"Ready when you are" Raven replied as Ice got a little bit bigger than he was he reached raven knee even though she was in 5 or 6 inch heels.

As Raven and Feli walked head high past the guys to the doors with out looking at the boys watching them mess up the girls life as raven and feli pushed the door open ready to leave as they made it through the party getting called but not looking back as the girls went in one of the cars driving some where else.

"Where do you want to go?" Raven asked.

"Anywere but here" Feli replied while raven just nodded.

"Lets just! -" As Raven was cut off by a hand covering he hand as it wasnt good that raven was in a dress but she still manage to fight as one tried feli as feli fought that man off there was only 2 guys, but by splitting her dress from the side showing her leg up to her thigh as her feli hair opened, as raven hair was puffed and wasnt on the side as her dress was torn from the front but left a trail from the back looking like a hem dress revealing both of there silky long legs out. As the 2 guys lay bloody on the floor in a few mintues later they got up retreating as they saw Ice eyes glare viciously.

"Now what?" Feli said as they both leaned on the cab as the BBA groups came out seeing people run away and raven, feli out of breath. While the others was stunned. While looking at the marks raven had some bruises on her arm, that was hand grips. Feli had some bruises as she manages to hit more easier while her dress teared, while raven did have difficulties because of the dress.

"Raven, Feli what happened to you guys?!" Michael said as he approached the gasping ladies.

"Non of your fucking buisness Shit Happened ok!" Raven yelled getting people attention as michael walked away as some laughed, while raven noticied she got a cut at her left side of her ribs as raven winced a bit hoping no one noticing but tala and kai did.

"What happened Feli?" Lee asked as he went over and helped but when she moved her legs was the attention even for raven.

"We was getting in the cab until some guys attacked us from the back but we managed to defend ourselves and with help from Ice too if ice didnt knock that man down raven would have been stabbed! Im ok but raven had more guys near her." Feli explained as raven let out a sigh as feli blurted everything out with staring eyes at her.

"Hmph!" Was all raven said as people still looked even kai with worried eyes not taking his eyes off her with amzement and bit of hunger, as hillary tried to take his attention from raven, while ray walked over to feli picking her up bridal style to a bench to see her leg as mariah jaw opened to the floor while lee tried to shut it. As raven smirked but a hidden smile appeared in her thought.

_**Mistress You ok you dont look like it MISTRESS! **_- Ice shouted as he barked straight away to get attention.

While Raven fell forward onto her knees then she almost her face but kai catched her in time seeing the blood soak through the dress as kai tightened his grip around the injury, while he picked her up bridal style to the car quickly asking for the hospital as tala joined as the team leader with the other two joining as members and of course ice. While Raven layed in kai and tala arms as she was layed across breathing slowly as she was held tightly with ice looking and seeing her injuries.

_**Mistress can you hear me! Return please! you can pull through this! **_- Ice said.

_Mistress return please! _- Diyanira screamed horrified seeing her mistress get stabbed then out.

_Ice and Fire with the Elements Sacrification! -_ Phynx ordered as Diyanira and Ice nodded.

**Ice, Diyanira Phynx im ok i just need to sleep, tell dranzer and wolborg dont take me to the hospital NOW! **- Raven ordered as raven tried to wake up as something held her down to not wake up while diyanira was doing dranzer and phynx talking to wolborg.

After Diyanira and Phynx told dranzer and wolborg they told there masters as kai and tala look at each then at raven, her colour was coming more lively her heart beat was gaining speed like normal breathing was being heard as the boys waited for raven wondering if she did pulled through.

"Damn if i was a girl and attacked by men in a dress im a gonna!" Spencer said as Bryan nodded while kai and tala just looked at them in plain eyes.

"You sure are" A voice spoke as everyone turned to raven who woke up with a smirk as, the boys was relieved that she came back while raven closed her eyes leaning on tala leg for support for her neck while raven put her hand were kai hand was, feeling how cold raven hand was as raven touched the mark hissing a bit, while raven pulled something out of her hit that wasnt too deep but enough to heal on its own.

As the boys looked disgusted and shocked while raven pulled it out as she pulled it out dropping it on to the floor as bryan picked it up removing the blood wondering why the guy shoved this in raven.

"What is it?" Kai asked as Raven got up leaning on her back.

"It says something on it but i dont know and its not only metal or something to stab with it was freaking hot when i touched it and its really heavier than metal!" As Bryan decribed the piece while the others looked at it.

_**Mistress i think i got an idea what it is **_- Ice thoughtly said.

**Whats the idea then Ice? **- Raven answered.

_**Its not a metal thats for sure but im sure you can understand it when you read it you'll get your flash back. **_- Ice said as Raven nodded and listened to Ice.

"Pass it over" Raven said sternly, yep she was back! As Spencer passed it back to raven as raven looked at it tracing her fingers on ther writing they didnt look like the alphabet thats for sure it looked like some ancient writing.

"The day you are chosen you'll face war, with the evil ones" Raven mummured to herself realising that the cab went silence and hearing what raven said.

"What does it mean evil ones?" Tala questioned.

"Something thats hard to explain" Raven replied now every knew that she knows what the heavy piece of writing said.

"Care to say?" Bryan said in a teasing tone.

"No" Raven says instantly with out hesistation.

"And why not?" Spencer asked.

"I SAID NO!" Raven yelled as the boys stayed back. But in Raven Tone was worry and shockness with alot of strength in.

"Sorry" As Bryan and Spencer admitted.

As Tala and his team made it back home letting the others know that raven was ok. As the others got outside the car making there way to the house as raven was already there waiting for the boys raven really needed to lay down for a bit it wasnt helping her staying awake she wanted to let her marks heal. As Ice opened the door some how as raven had to smirk she loved ice even if he wasnt a bitbeast.

While Raven made her way to the bedroom quickly as she wanted a shower to clean her self from the dirt and being touched as raven quickly got towels and her clothes which she picked randomly out of her draw as kai just saw blurrs go across the room as raven quickly locked the bathroom door as kai walked over to his wadarobe as he unchanged hearing raven go for a shower.

Raven took her dress off placing a blanket on top as raven, tried to look for her deep cut as it vanished her blood wasnt there she didnt feel the pain anymore, ice, diyanira and phynx must of healed her while she layed down for a bit in the cab back there. While raven went in the shower as she felt the heat rush over her body and hair.

30 minutes later raven came out feeling more refreshed then ever being herself, while raven dried her body from the water as she put her black lace push-up bra and black lace briefs something thats normal for her as raven went over to her PJ's noticing she brought the wrong pair of PJ's it was a Black Silk Night dress it was above her knee. Raven blow dried her hair as it was soft straight and silky smelling just like raven vanilla, berries and exotic perfume.

Raven walked out the bathroom carrying her stuff to her wadarobe seeing kai come out of his wadarobe eyeing raven with wide eyes. As Raven just walked past him, while kai didnt know what he was feeling he just spanked raven ass as raven took a little jump as kai left chuckling to there living room. Raven put her clothes away as she saw ice with wide eyes too but then come licking her face pushing her to the floor as it made a thud as kai ran into the room looking at raven trying to dodge ice licking her face as she said stop a lot of times while kai smirked.

"Stop Ice! Get rest you'll be feeling different tomorrow!" Raven said as she put ice on the little couch infront of the bed as ice just layed there and slept.

**Ice do you eat? **- Raven thought.

_**No i dont eat i dont feel hunger **_- Ice replied as raven slipped into the black and crismon silk bed which was comfortable hard but soft, as she didnt realise she hadnt covered ger body well just on her hips. As Kai walks in seeing raven falling asleep as he looked at her smalle feminine figure in the bed as kai fed for hunger but put it away.

As Kai went in bed checking the doors and windows he soon fell asleep seeing raven figure but the back of her body as kai turned around to his side and fell asleep thinking about somethings that wasnt pleasant or was just too eroctic.

* * *

Hi thanks for reading i havent updated a long time, so i made this one a little longer hope you enjoy it! What will happen to Ice? Will Kai be able to hold it in? What will happen tomorrow? Find out and Stay Tuned! xXx's

**PLEASE Leave a Review! - **Rebelle Boss and Kiki Ling!


	6. Holy Fuck

**New Girls in Town!**

* * *

Hello guys im glad your liking this story, and i noticied my graph i got alot of people from the world especially the UK and U.S.A and all you other people from other countries Thank You but i would like your reviews to y'know!

And I would like to thank akin-'to38, you've been reviewing on all my stories thank you hun! xXx's Anyways Enjoy the story! =D

**And in this beware Language and a Lemon Scene Dont go further if ya dont like!**

* * *

**Holy Fuck!**

* * *

As Kai was having his dirty mind filled with things, as he was thinking about raven in his head as he enjoyed them wondering if she was still a virgin and how she survived the hit? Alot of things happened last night that was totally unexpected while tala was up all night thinking about how raven managed to survive the attack and cut?

It was true tala had to admit it he's starting to like raven but she was like a little sister to him he would expect raven to love him back but he would definately do anything for her as Spencer and Bryan was in there own rooms asleep thinking what happened to raven and how they would survive a attack like that in a dress?

Raven was asleep thinking about nothing but her being a Bitbeast Keeper, and how come she was chosen and was told now by her wolf ice, everything came at raven all at once as its starting to sink in.

Ice was asleep but developing into a bitbeast warrior to protect raven, through everything that would happen during her time but there are things ice have to tell raven before something happens or its too late.

**Morning**

It was the morning of a new day as tala and the other 4 was downstairs having there coffee or tea as a Message appeared in the mission tube were they would have to do a task and get points doing it as everything was team work. As Tala went to the tube grabbing the letter that was a big envelope and was quiet heavy as tala put his cup down sitting on a high chair next to the kitchen counter as he read the letter before seeing whats in the folder that was Red a Gold.

**Dear Blitzkreig Legends! **

**Im happy to say you earned 500 points by Raven as she managed to accomplish her mission for the team as you are the first team to earn points and alot! As here are the images of Raven shoot at the beach and the magazine as it'll be sent to the other teams but not all images are there, As you tala the captain i would be very proud of Raven! Congratulations!**

**Mrs Dickenson**

That read the letter instantly putting the letter back in the envelope as bryan and spencer took it out while kai went up to tala, to see what he was opening so quickly as the other two boys read the letter there eyes went open with wide eyes while tala opened the folder seeing raven do a sexy pose as that was the front cover of the magazine as bryan looked through as he came up to a page were it was all raven as the title said. ' _The Sex Queen Goddess is Back!_' As the others look at the word Back what happened before.

While tala and kai looked through the folder as tala and kai came up to a picture as raven looked up side down to the camera giving a serious yet sexy face as you could she the shape of her breast as her toned slim stomach and legs.

"Holy Fuck!" As those words came out of Kai and Tala mouths as they looked through the folder as bryan and spencer wanted a in to see what they was looking at as spencer looked and end up running for tissue as he was having a nosebleed. And Bryan eyes stuck on the photo.

As the boys was still looking through the images while raven came down the stairs looking refreshed as she was in grey shorts and a black t shirt which had graffti writing all over it that covered her figure and a black hoodie with white ankle socks, as she got a glass and poured water into it as the others watched and tried to act all regular. While raven went up to the couch as her back was towards them while she put in her ear phones in listening to her latest tunes and some other artists.

"Can i keep one?!" Bryan whispered as he pleaded his eyes at tala as tala and kai gave a cold shot glare but as kai had more fire and tala had more ice.

"We'll keep one each but raven can keep the album since its hers!" Tala whispered as tala took one he wanted and so did the others but before taking it out he and the guys went up to raven with the news and photos as raven pulled her ear phones out as she took the envelope read it with a blank face. While she looked through the album seeing how she came out in the pictures as she was happy with it.

"What do you want me to do with it Burn it?" Raven offered as byran was behind doind a expression that was like 'No dont disagree!' kind of look.

"Me and guys think that you can keep the album unless we have one picture we like! What do you think?" Tala said as she looked at the bleeding spencer who was bleeding again, then at bryan who gave her the puppy dog eyes and then at tala and kai who had a smirk on their faces.

"k" Was all raven said as she gave the album back to tala who quickly got his photo out then kai then the other town as everyone got there own while they handed back the album back to raven who sorted the images out as she put her fav in the front gladly the boys didnt take.

"Raven can i ask something?" Kai asked as the others was shocked how he asked permission before saying it.

"go ahead" raven said clearly as she didnt care but she would want to hear what he had to say.

"Why does it say The Sex Queen Goddess is Back!?" Kai said as tala realised as he wanted to know to as he grabbed his cup of coffee sitting next to raven as she didnt mind but took a sigh.

"Before with me and the publicity when i came out everything about me knocked out the celebrities out of the rank basically its like a boxing match, some magazines called me the Natural Beauty but then they crowned me The sex queen goddess as no one actually beated me at" Raven explained as the boys looked at one another with smirks.

"We got a Sex Goddess in our house and group what can get better?" Spencer said as the others looked at spencer with crazy eyes.

"I seriously dont know what can get better?" Raven answered as she was walking to the sink for more cold water. As Raven remebered something she put the glass down quickly running upstairs as she remembered ice, while the guys watched her and followed to see what she had to go to.

Raven went inside her room she shared with kai as she found a pendant on the bottom of the bed saying something as raven smiled and put the necklace around her neck as it was a gold chain necklace that laid perfectly on her chest but not to high or low as a diamond pendant was attached to it raven looked in the mirror it suit her as the guys walked in seeing her put the necklace on as it failed while kai walked towards her clipping it from the back which was kind of complicated.

"Pretty Necklace but why is it so important?" Kai asked as raven turned around to the guys with a smirk.

**Are you ready Ice? **- Raven thought as she was thinking for a while.

_**Yes Mistress im fully transformed but seeing your bedroom it'll be best if you take me outside im too big and you'll be amazed how good looking i look now! **_- Ice replied as raven chuckled for a bit as she walked past the boys giving them a idea to follow her as they did.

Raven walked outside at the front porch which was big enough.

**Ready? **- Raven thought.

_**Always! Time to put a appearence! **_- Ice said.

"Ice come out!" Raven said as the boys looked confused while the boys noticied a White light from raven necklace as raven was off the floor a few inches off the ground as the light twirled her around placing her back on ground as next to her a bit light appeared as the light glittered off reavealing a big beast!

A white and silver wolf with raven eyes as he had silver and gold armour on his legs, body and head with white wings from the back as his fangs came out of his mouth as he was big, bigger than a normal bitbeast or wolf as the boys jaws dropped.

"Boys meet Ice!" Raven introduced as ice went to raven giving a lick on her face which moved her a bit.

"I-Ice was a puppy and now he looks like a wolf warrior!" Tala mumbled as ice turned to raven and nodded.

"Yes Little one, i was but last night i developed into a Warrior to protect my mistress Raven" Ice said as raven was shock he could speak to them but personal is in her head, as the boys looked at raven then at the wolf with wide eyes except kai as he got the idea and just smirked at raven.

"Protect, why?" As tala was calm and asked.

"Something that i cannot tell" Ice said normally as he nodded at raven who nodded back as he wanted to go back in.

"Return Ice" Raven said as her orders was put in a nice tone.

"Wow raven got 3 bitbeasts now! Are Bitbeast's in love with her or something?" Tala said as raven walked inside while th guys followed going back in to kitchen and living room as the others was far behind.

**Some thing like that tala? **- Raven said slyly as she has a smirk on her face sitting back on the couch as she put on some Dubstep Heavy Bass Mix as raven loved them kind of music and it leaves you in the zone to forget about everything and who's talking to you.

Raven just listened to the good music as she said her favourite part in the beginning but she didnt hear what tala was telling her as she had the ear phones in full blast.

"So Raven, what do you think about Hillary?" Tala asked while raven favourite part was coming as she had her back to tala and the others and her hoodie was up so it explains it all why she says...

"Dirty, Old, Slut, Tramp, Bitch, Hoe, Cunt, Mutha Fucking, Mutha Fucking, Mutha Fucking, Bitch!" Raven said as tala was shock from the reply as the others were too but bryan had to see if she meant it as he walked infront of raven as her eyes was closed and ear phones in playing heavy music you wont be able to hear.

"Tala you deaf oh! She got ear phones in and i can tell shes listening to dubstep heavy bass i can even hear it!" Bryan said as raven still with closed eyes with heavy bass in her ears as kai walked infront to see that shes actually listening to the heavy music.

"Tala you need to get your hearing right!" Spencer complained as he was finally finished with nose bleeding clearing the napkins he used in the bin as raven wanted to go for a walk she put her supra skytop red black and white shoes as they was her favourites as raven put them on she opened the door putting her hoody up with her blade and ice in her necklace watching from the same view but he looks behind raven for raven protection.

Raven shuts the door leaving unasnwered questions behind.

Raven walks down the path remembering the route home, as she walked for a while raven stops at a place she feels somewhat supposed to be, as raven just sits for a while closing her eyes looking around, as she was finally in peace from the others as she hears something a un usual sound as raven quickly, calls ice out as he comes out as ice stood, behind raven watching from her back and sides, as raven looked in front and same at the sides as the sound appears again.

Ice sees to heads behind a bush as he recongnises both and tells raven that its the other 2 bitbeast keepers as they got up making there way to raven as raven was giving glares as they stood in front of her it was Aydri and Teal. Teal with a smile and Aydri with a smirk that he was pleased at raven for something.

"We found her Finally!" As Teal broke the tension while raven tells ice to go back as he does.

"You found me so what!" Raven replied coldly as she walks away.

"Not so easy there Raven" Aydri says as he grabs raven shoulder to turn around.

"What Aydri!" Raven said as Aydri smirk widen's.

"We have to warn you" Teal said as both take a glimpse at her as aydri lets go of raven shoulder.

"And what would that be teal?" Raven sarcaistically says as she turns to teal with one of her glares that makes the stranger feel un easy which was freaking teal out.

"Hey Raven, Stop giving the daggers! We came to warn as there would be a bitbeast after you he's not a good one and we met him he is strong and pure evil he'll manipulate you, his name is Lyn as he is a evil bitbeast" Teal said as raven stopped her daggers while aydri watches raven as she can change her emotion quickly and make it look easy.

"Raven have you unleashed her power?" Aydri asked in the middle of now where.

"Ice wont tell me, he says i have to learn from it which im gonna have to do" Raven replied stern as cold ice or a ball of fire which the two felt from her.

"That'll be today!" Aydri says as he clamps both hands together as teal just jump in joy as this was there day to train with the strong one that'll be raven as she got no clue of her power.

"What do you mean today!" Raven replied quickly grabbing her grip back on her self.

"You have to learn your powers and inner-self and who cares who see's!" Teal said as she got her wings out same for aydri, teal wings was the same colour of her element which was fire as her wings was Flame Orange as aydri was ice blue same colour of his element which as ice but they both wanted to know raven wings and how strong, fast and her technique was.

"Wait! Your telling me to fly!" Raven yelled as she let go as the two was about to carry her up in the air by hand! As they was near the sea and the sand they decided to go there in case of falling they'll have a soft landing! But not if you fall more to your left that'll be in the water.

"Well duh!" Teal answered as she grabbed raven again but raven quickly dodging. As raven walked away as if she was dreaming, as to bitbeasts appear in front of Raven as one was Ice Blue and one was Red with a ora coming out from them as they was big but not as big as ice as raven sighed and called ice out which he did while he went up to the other two having there conversations as all 3 was wolves pack.

Raven walks to the beach giving up it was only the morning as she had the whole day left a head of her, but raven was a bit nervous if she lost control of her power and start loosing it!

"Fine Aydri and you Teal give me what you got!" Raven said as she emerged her wings out shooting to the sky as raven wings was completely different, as raven wings was bigger and longer than what they expected it was big and strong you could tell!

Raven wings was pure white with a gold armour on them covering the wings as raven feathers may look delicate but hell knows what they could get hold of!

Raven flew into the air as teal jaw dropped, and aydri wth a sly smirk on his face looking like i-told-you-so! look as raven sighes as her wings flapped while ice and the other 2 joined them up, they wasnt too high for them just a few feet away.

"Wow raven your wings are beautiful and totally big!" Teal said as she looked defeated in who's looked best as aydri gave a chuckle.

"You havent told your team have you?" Aydri said out of the random conversation!

"Nope" Raven replied blankly.

"Are they cute?" Teal said.

"Holy Fuck NO!" Raven replied as she was disgusted at the part called Cute!

"Then they'll find out today because there right over there!" Aydri said as he pointed and this what raven dreamt of all this time to be seen by her team mates.

"Fucking Great!" Raven said to herself as the two chuckled, while raven stopped flapping as she landed on her 2 feet so with the others while the group walked up to her with shock eyes.

"Raven are you a being?" Was the first question from bryan as she looked at him blankly.

"Yes!" Raven replied.

"Why was you flying?" Tala asked as the curiosity killed the boy wolf.

"Something that takes time to tell!" Raven said as she didnt want to explain while, she walked to the bench crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"Hey, Im Teal and this is Aydri as Raven didnt tell you, she found out yesterday told by ice so its all new to her and this is Really important you have to keep! Me, Raven and Aydri are BitBeast keepers as raven is the main one were her helpers beside her! As Raven controls all elements as for me im Fire, Flame and Heat Aydri is Ice, Water and Coldness. Today we want to unlock raven true power and inner-self so excuse us just sit at the sidelines protected by something ok!" Teal explained as she gave a smile and walked off as aydri just waved and turned around to raven.

"Lets get this over and done with!" Raven complained again as she got her wings out being in her position in the sky with ice following.

"lets start NOOOWW!" Teal yelled as she done the first attack while the boy group sat and watch raven train accepting shes a bitbeast keeper...

"LAVA STREAM!" Teal yelled as she shot both hands out at raven who got her left.

"ICE LINE!" Raven yelled anything out but a ice strong line twsiting as it came from her left hand as they was equal as aydri decide his turn.

"ICE SWIZZ!" Aydri yelled as he was using both hands and raven managed to dodge it handling with teal who followed and kept her aim as raven did the same and now using her right hand for aydri.

"HEAT WAVE!" Raven shouted back as the heat came from her hands towards the ice slowly melting away from her right hand as they was all evenly matched.

"Shit Kai, who do you think will win?" Tala whispered to kai as he looked at the three.

"I dont know it might not be raven in this one 2 vs 1 as she dosent know her power yet so they have a advantage!" Kai replied as tala smirked and nodded looking back to the training which looked like a fight.

As raven was getting pissed she pushed her hands forward making them go back loosing there aim and un balance as the heat and ice stopped as they looked at each heavy breathing.

"I have to say Raven your a quick learner!" Aydri said as raven chuckled.

"Im Independant!" Raven replied as the 3 chuckled at each other as aydri was up for the attack.

"Cold Pass Out Direction!" Aydri said as he aimed at raven as she quickly defended while teal took a break and went back down restoring her power for raven.

"Fire and Heat Blizzard!" Raven said as her fire came out from her rage along with heat. While raven wasnt going to have there power run into waste raven quickly switched.

Raven stopped her Blizzard as she started to spin fast causing a turnado around her with the elements around her as raven span faster stopping perfectly but ending up at different places in seconds as she stopped at one and attacked.

As Raven did her blizzard which aydri fell into the sand as he got up back on his elbows smirking at raven which she did back.

"What do you think now Kai, raven got more power than you'll expect!" Bryan cutted in as he watch raven start up again into her power zone.

"Were Lucky!" Teal interfiered as the guys look at her.

"What do you mean?" Tala requested to say as everyone was quiet.

"Its only 3 of us in the world that are left as Bitbeast Keepers the others was kept with the Dark bitbeast's trapped." Teal words wondered in the boys head as raven was working her ass off as she was sweating from the work.

"You got lucky there Raven!" Aydri said as he got back up with Teal behind restored.

"Took you long enough!" Aydri complained as he saw teal deside with a cheesy smile.

"Oh come on Aydri its training not war!" Teal said as raven agreed as she was enjoying her beating aydri along with teal too!

As the 3 hit each other at the same time a wave heats through vibrating the ora around as everything was buzzing in vibrate!

"Damn thats hurting my head its annoying!" Spencer said while the others wanted to see what had just happened. As Enemy Beast approached as Aydri and Teal went beside raven as raven knew what to do as the 3 wolves protected the boys as they was a advantage for the 3 to lose.

"ICE, COLD DEPTH WATER JOINT!" Aydri yelled as hid element was attacking but not all as it was Teal turn.

"FIRE, FLAMES KICK HEAT BOWS!" Teal shouted as she attacked some as it was now raven turn to demolish the Black Demon Bitbeasts as they was big attacking while the 3 defended as raven thought.

"Silly Kids you cant bare with me can you?" The leader of the group said as he sniggered. "DARKNESS RISE!" He shouted while he attacked raven as the aura went around her but it didnt managed to take her down as raven gto angry but the darkness got her dizzy.

"WATER, ICE, FIRE, HEAT, WIND, EARTH COLLIDE TWISTER DESTRUCTION!" Raven yelled as her wings spreaded out more as raven spread spinning round and round demolishing everyone of the demons as they was retreating as raven attacked head on and if they dodged raven would get them.

As the 3 elements saying combined it elimanated the other war zone clear and gone as raven had her first war with the dark ones she thought it was too easy which it was!

As the enemy was no where to be seen, the 3 landed back on ground tired from the fight as they both used the energy especially raven as she used some elements that was the beast weakness for now.

While Raven landed back on ground as ice was there to catch her on his back as he carried her home protected by his wings that surrounded raven.

"Wow Raven did better than i thought better than-" Teal said as she cut herself off from what she was going to say unless it was true?

As Raven was awake she sat up seeing herself on ice back as he was glad she recovered.

"Wow are first war with our leader!" Teal jumped in joy.

"Yep and it was epic! We definately gave the demons a lesson!" Aydri said as he held teal to not let her jump anymore.

"Anyways did you guys get hurt?" Raven said as everyone looked up to see raven sit on ice as she was light on him.

"Nope your bitbeasts warriors protected us from the attacks!" Tala said in the nicest way he could.

"Thank god no one got hurt were just tired we used our energy but raven here used the most to kick the demons in the rib cage!" Teal said in realisation and relief.

"At least our bitbeast's protected you, you guys cant tell anyone what you saw! Its a Secret to Elites but since you have the Russian Bitbeasts still keep it in the mouths of yours!" Aydri said as he turned around to take off with a cold tone as teal waved and said her good byes.

"We noticied a impecable fight, something you dont see everyday, well ice is raven ok?" Tala said as he turned to ice as he was walking to the house.

"Raven, used 25% of her power so shes fine matter in fact shes going to wake up in a few minutes" Ice said as he returned tala question.

"She did great at the fight and she managed to keep control not like brooklyn and his darkness!" Bryan retorted as kai watched raven asleep as he sat on ice to see if raven was doing fine as the other 3 walked beside ice. While kai watch raven rest for a bit then getting up.

Everyone arrived back at home as tala locked the house door putting the lights on and curtains down as it was past sunset while ice took raven to the bedroom to lay her down as in a few minuted raven woke up needing to go in the shower as she did only a 1 hour or 45 minutes would be enough. Raven took a shower getting changed into her PJ's she had last night but she wasnt tired at all today, as she wanted to think for a while to herself after putting ice back to rest in her necklace.

Raven lays down in bed as she, sees kai come out of the shower with his grey plain PJ Trouser on and topless as water dripping from his hair to his face, as he dries it with the towel as raven, sits back down on her back while she thinks deep for a while until getting disturbed by drips of water on her face as she knew who it was.

"What you want Kai" Raven said as she opened her eyes to see his lavender orbs in her eyes as she swiped the water off her face.

"That was nice wasnt it"Kai said cockly with a micheaveous smirk on his face as he sat down next to raven.

"Very" Raven replied having a smirk on her face as she turned back to her thoughts.

"Raven is it true about you being a BitBeast Keeper?" Kai asked stupidly as raven gives him a glare as if she thought kai already knew the answer.

"Yes it is" Raven replied giving no hints whats so ever that she liked it or not?

"hn" Was kai reply to raven as raven tunrned around showing her back to kai as she was thinking about what happened with him and hillary.

**Ralyna Milynne Fiazen he is just a player no one you should be worrying about, hes just another team mate thats all! **- Raven told her self she didnt tell anyone her full name no one knew but her and maybe her family might no know but no one spilled her out.

**Ralyna Milynne you dont know how much, you mean to me and the others than you actually know - **Kai said to himself as he looked at raven figure as her body was perfect in his eyes.

"Kai, what do you do for living?" Out of the Blue raven ask's as she turns back round to kai keeping eye contact with his as she dosent divert her eyes away.

"I Blade, but when im 22 i have to run my family business with a wife i have my freedom till then" Kai replied as raven eyes turn into a shock as his life is similar to hers but she has more jobs.

"Really?" Raven said as she wanted to know if he was joking or not, or maybe messing with her.

"Yeah, why?" Kai asked as he sure raven unsure but shocked as he smirked at her knowing she'll say no so he was prepared.

"No, nothing forget it" Raven replied as she jumped of the bed walking away as kai quickly grabbed raven wrist forcing her to turn to him as he pushed her to him chest to chest, nose to nose and body to body keeping contact with eyes.

"I knew you was going to say that, thats why im just going to have to force it out of you."Kai whispered in raven ear sending chills down her body.

"I said it was nothing" Raven replied as she looked back in kai eyes.

"I dont listen to what people say telling me what to do" Kai replied roughly as he gripped her waist to his locking in completely.

Kai moved his hands up raven body just as he stopped and started tickling raven as raven sighed heavily trying not to laugh as she held her giggles in as kai tickled more harder and moving round to different places.

**Her skin is incredibly soft and smooth - **Kai thought as raven was taking heavier breaths as she landed her forrhead on his shoulder holding it in.

Kai tickled raven more as she tried to hold in as tala walks in the room seeing what kai was trying to do as he smirked, raven fell to her knees in a animal crawling position as she was breathing in and out fast.

"She has a secret and shes not telling me" Kai said to tala as his smirk widened as raven fell on her back to the floor breathing heavily.

"Mind if i join?" Tala asked as raven shot a glare at the two, quickly getting up trying to go out of the room before she screams in mercy.

"Sure" Kai replied as he looked at raven who was panting, shooting glares.

"Fucking hell" Raven said as the two boys looked down at raven with smirks as raven just laid back down.

Tala and kai quickly started tickling raven as hissed at there hands tickling her at the right spots.

"Ah Fuck STOP!" Raven admitted as she couldnt help but now giggle as the two started at each hearing her finally laugh as it was music to there ears as they continued as raven tried to put them down and tickled them back.

Raven was laughing non stop as she was trying to breathe at the same time stopping her laughter for her to breathe, as she still hasnt surrendered as the boys kept tickling as tala got a little tired and head to bed leaving kai tickling raven but then as he was distracted raven quickly pushed kai down pinning him down to the floor arms above is head with raven one hand as raven slipped her fingers tickling kai as he was holding the laughter in.

"Arw the Hiwatari trying not to laugh, hold it in all you like but i'll make you come" Raven whispered in kai ear as it was toxicating or posioning is minds with her sharp words has her breaths lingered on his skin.

Kai held the laughter in as moments later he couldnt help it he let go his breath and started laughing, as raven continued with her devilish smirk as kai felt the power he was now pinning raven to the floor as they both was breathing heavily towards each other as both eyes showed happiness in one another for the first in a long time in both lives.

"Is it hah... a draw?" Raven spoke as she broke the silence as they continue to pant for a while trying to get the normal breathing back in there systems.

"I never seen you laugh like that before you should do it more often" Kai said as he completely ingnored the question.

"me laugh, you smile" Raven said as her mind was a bit dizzy with the tumbling and heavy breathing. Kai smiled but then it turned into a smirk as they both looked at each other.

Kai let go of raven wrists, and grabbed her thighs putting it round his waist as raven allowed him to continue as raven put her hands around his neck as kai hands swooped underneath her dress as he was between raven legs he lifted her up to the bed before that he locked the main door then the bedroom as raven watched before putting her head in the pillows.

Kai came back to the bed as he was now in control he was between giving kisses on raven chest, kai wanted to see raven with open hair as he pulled his fingers through her hair while kissing her shoulders as raven got bored and started to suck on kai weak spot making him moan as kai pulled through her hair grabbing her hair bubble as raven sat up quickly as her hair was loose kai was amazed how raven looked better with open hair.

Kai went back to the kissing on the neck leaving love bites and hickeys, pushing raven on her back snaking her arms around his neck, as raven lifted kai face to hers as kai immeadiantly lifted his head and crashed on her, lips as the kiss was soft but passionate full of lust and the love they kept from each other, Raven kissed back giving kai a moan as raven kissed harder as kai asked for enterance before raven reacted he pushed his tongue into hers feeling her tongue.

As there mixed saliva collide together only seperating from each other for air, as raven sucked on kai tongue for a bit as he went in deeper going for a deep throat same goes for, raven as she felt his teeth with her tongue, as kai hands roam around raven body as he hears moans he never expected her to do.

"You sound beautiful" Kai said whispering into raven ear as she licked his ear giving him to moan, as raven flipped kai on his back she sucked on his neck leaving a love bite as she licked kai almost 8 pack moving her way up keeping eye contact as she straddled him.

"I like my woman on top!" Kai said as raven giggled unexpectedly and gave a kiss to kai to shut him up as both of there hands were locked to gether.

As Raven was tired now, it was 10:33PM and both was tired as raven fell to her side, in exchaustion while she turned around in the blanket, as kai turned to her back side but pulling her in to his ora and body warmth as kai kept his hand around raven waist holding her tightly as they both fell asleep in each other arms for the night.

* * *

Thank You i made this Chapter long because i missed so much days not updating on this so yeah! Hope you enjoyed it i was listening to DubStep Heavy Bass music so it kind of got me in the Power mode to type ^_^ Thank you! 3 Heart Ya'll

**Please Review! - Rebelle Boss and Kiki Ling! xXx's**


	7. Why do i have to do that? and

**New girls in Town!**

* * *

Hi i havent updated much on this but heres and another chapter for you guys that are interested, been sick thats why havent been updating much but i hope you dont loose intrest in the story and... enjoy it! =D

**And i do not own Beyblade, i only own my Characters! **** Cheers =P**

* * *

**Why do i have to do that?**

* * *

Kai and Raven was sleeping in each other arms as kai arms was locked around raven waist, as kai started to wake up flicking his eyes a little until he fully opened them first thing he saw and loved was looking at raven sleeping face as the blanket showed her figure as it reached her stomach as kai smiled at the image wanting to see it everyday in hs life.

Kai leaned closer to raven face as she dosent make a sound when she goes to sleep, only hearing her light breathing taking the air, kai leaned to her face and gave a light kiss on raven face as raven, was a light sleeper she fluttered her eyes open seeing kai smirk-ish smile at her, while raven looked at kai feeling the kiss from his lips on her forehead.

"Goodmorning Princess" Kai said sweetly as he whispered into raven ear as his warm breath tickled her neck.

"Morning Phoenix" Raven replied as she smirked and sat up in bed as she looked at the clock it only showed 9:31AM as it was early, but the best time to get up!

Raven got out of bed, with kai remembering last night as raven felt her lips and just, left it in her memory as raven walked into the bathroom, brushing her teeth then getting changed as kai did the same, raven got in to her closet pulling out black leggings a black vest top and a grey aztec cardigan and some white ankle socks as they was still in the house they would usually only wear shoes when there out of the house, if they was inside they would just wear socks or bare foot as that was there kind of motto.

Kai however got some grey tracksuits that was cuffed at the bottom and black plain t-shirt as he wore black socks, while kai was changed raven was out walking out of the room putting her necklace on and tying her hair into the high ponytail she does while raven was done he and she walked downstairs as raven thought to check if tala was awake as kai went to spencer and bryan.

Raven walked into Tala room which was all black and red which was so his colours as raven noticed him putting a framed picture of herself on one of his walls as raven saw that tala wasnt in his bed, probably he was already awake while raven stood for a while as she heard foot steps behind her feeling heat and warmth as a door opened as she knew it! Tala took a shower as raven thought of it she walked out of his room almost at the door as something tapped her shoulder.

"Raven what are you doing here?" Tala asked as he had a towel around his waist and a rolled up one around the back of his neck as the water dripped on his chest and the floor.

"I just wanted to know if you was awake tala" Raven replied in a annoyed tone as she turned around with a straight face, tala didnt look different to raven she just remembered that he looks like what he wore at the beach a few days ago.

"Really?" Tala said in a amused tone as he turned around feeling his towel get loose he turned and tightened the towel as raven looked away to give him privacy.

"Yes, really and we have to go downstairs there might be a task so hurry!" Raven ordered as she felt some how the team leader for a second but then reminding herself that shes in a different team with a different team leader.

"You sound like a Domanitrix then, yes mistress" Tala played along as raven smirked as tala watched.

"Good and now hurry up you'll catch a cold!" Raven ordered again as she turned around to open the door and leave as tala stood there staring at the door then realise something with a smirk.

Raven walked downstairs seeing spencer, bryan, kai and settle down as raven noticied a message in the tube while raven walked down the stairs with some eyes on her as raven walked highly to the tube as she opened the transparent glass lid with gold linen around, raven took out the rolled up messaged opening the ribbon while she read it she was angry and pissed off as it said.

**Dear Blitzkreig Legends,**

**Here is another task as you had a day with out a task i can say that some teams have earned points but im not saying who. As the BBA Team chose out randomly a catergory for each team. Your team is about Love and Romance also Power, as no other team have got these choices! Please think about who does what in each task some will say who would do it but that'll win you the points as every team have a different catergories and will get different task's but no team will get high points there is always a limit. I wish you the best of Luck!**

**Mr Dickenson**

Raven read the letter as another task arrived as raven gave the others the first one reading the first task as kai read the letter with wide eyes handing it over to tala who smirked and accepted the letter putting away as the others waited till raven was done reading the letter.

**Dear Blitzkreig Legends,**

**Your Second task is for Raven, as she'll have to a shoot as a photographer will come at 12:00, the best images will be chosen as points would be given! The photoshoot will be about love and fantasy romance as it'll have lingerie in it, as raven will be given outfits to pose in as the photographer will pick the scenery. Good Luck Raven, i hope your team supports you! The photographer will say how much the photo's are worth in the end. **

**Mrs Dickenson**

"Mrs Dickenson!" Raven said as she gritted her teeth together placing the letter on the table as tala went to catch it as raven went outside for a breath of fresh air getting Phynx, Diyanira and ice out as the others watch raven run her hand down her hair as raven was struggling about the idea once her buisness try to take her over from beyblading as its all happening even with her russian job or takeover coming up.

Tala read the letter, handing it to kai as tala sat down and sighed putting his hand on his neck wondering if it was a good idea, i mean raven only met the guys a few weeks ago from a long term memory from Balkov abbey. Kai read the letter letting the others read it as they looked at raven who sat on the steps looking at the shore relaxing her head in her arms.

"Does Raven want to do this?" Bryan asked as he broke the silence of the thoughts that went through everyone mind.

"I dont know its her choice" Tala replied as the others sat down waiting for raven reply as raven thought about it, it was only for the competition to win and get it over and done with!

Raven walked back inside taking a sigh looking at the guys, as she sat down on a separate couch sitting up as raven took a long blink and was ready to say what she needed to, it was for the team other teams could of got higher marks so this was something to get in the lead for.

"I'll do it but im keeping all photo's!" Raven said as the others was happy but then let out a bored sigh as they wanted to take there favourite image as kai only smirked.

"Deal!" All 3 boys said as kai just nodded and agreed as he always see raven in her lingerie Pj's in bed.

In the group it was kinda quiet the boys had nothing to do accept have dirty erotic images or scenes in there heads as they daydreamed instead of concertrating on the tv that was playing Celebrity Juice, only at sometimes they laughed at but some raven had to look away from the tv ignoring what was being shown on the screen as the boys deeply blushed.

**xXx**

It was 11:30 as raven was waiting for the photographer to arrive, while the boys was trying to get prepared at what they was going to see later on, aswell as not trying to be perverts with wide eyes staring at raven while she poses, as for kai he was excited but trying to not get himself too turned on if he should or could control it.

"Fuck, see raven in lingerie is going to bleed me out!" Spencer said as he prepared himself with the jumbo big size tissue roll and a bin next to him while bryan sniggered.

_Oh fuck its going to hard control this big thing! _- Kai thought as he took a sip of his coffee.

_This is the best day of my fucking life, this is something you want to masturbate to! _- Tala thought as he just day dreamed into space but leaning on the side of the door.

As the door bell rang bryan went to answer it as the photography crew came early to have more time to set up as they explained as the photographer was a female _Thank God! _- Raven thought taking a sigh as the photographer stood infront of raven exmaning her as raven was wearing baggy clothes which would be hard to describe raven in while raven just gave a annoyed look while the photographer still examined her.

"The name Cherri im guessing your a size 10?" Cherri asked as raven stared at cherri like she was crazy. As raven took her hoody off standing up to put her cup away as cherri looked at her at wide eyes recognising who she was.

"Im a size 6 or 4 maybe 8" Raven said as the boys was completely out of there mind why was they saying numbers for sizes, as the boys was utterly clueless. While one of the male crew chuckled placing a sheet showing a women size guides showing it by using dummy figures as they looked for the size 4, 6 and 8.

"Wow raven sizes are petite!" Tala added as he looked at the sheets then raven and back at the sheets completely checking but it was hard to tell because of the clothes, kai however got the perfect imaged but he never seen raven breast's, stomach, back, or waist properly as she would cover them parts with her Hair if it was open.

"Raven The Sex Queen Goddess comes back with Bang dosent she, anyways Jen will give you the outfits to change in there a few outfits to change in and out of and the make up and hair will be done upstairs and we'll get started!" As Cherri gestured her hands to jen as raven nodded and went up stairs as the outfits was covered in a black cover as beauticans and hair stylers went upstairs to change to her outfits.

"You boys her team mates?" Cherri said as she walked her way to the boys having a australian accent.

"Yeah im Captain" Tala replied as he looked at cherri.

"Lucky, and be prepared for some PlayBoy and Wet Dreams Boys" Cherri said as the boys dropped like flies thanking themselves and the BBA having raven on the team, not for the points but bringing everyone out and having more laughes then usual.

"Playboy, wet dreams, raven in lingerie! Oh Fuck!" Tala said as the other 3 boys looked at the captain but them agreeing on what he was talking about after!

"Seeing Raven in lingerie looking like a playboy then gettin wet dreams its like hearing orgasm screaming at you!" Kai said as that came out of now where as they was now waiting for raven to come down all done and even more sexified!

"You got that fucking right!" Tala answered as bryan and spencer was still passed out or just dizzy from all the info.

"Hope ya'll can control yourselves after" Cherri grinned as she went upstairs to find raven hoping she would be changing.

Raven was done with her hair and make up and raven hair was open but a bit curly and wavy the kind of hair look that Kim Kardashian Jam album cover in black and white with the little smoke to be specific giving a sexy hot look as her make up was black and dark grey eye shadow revealing her eyes more as she had a hint of blusher, but they didnt need conceler or foundation because raven skin was perfect, aswell they just put a skin natural tone colour lipstick with a bit of gloss for a look but none of the lipstick or gloss would go on raven teeth.

As raven had her necklace on with a White silk bra and Black lace on top but not covering the whole of the white, as the pantie was breifs a bit like boxers similar to a french knicker though but also silk and white while the black lace was on the front and sides.

Raven put a white dressing gown to not get a cold while she was naked only in lingerie as these photos album would be called _Sexy Silk _which was a great title for it. Raven put the dressing gown on as she had a black lace silk dressing gown on up to her mid-thighs as the white big furry one was all the way to her ankle as raven feet pedicure was a black with extra shine same goes for her nails black coloured nails with white tips instead looking like a french manicure but diferent colours.

"We all set!" Cherri said as she saw raven come out with the robe on.

"Why do i have to do this again?" Raven said as she looked up getting a laugh from cherri.

"Because you want to win points and i done the, other teams but they didnt do lingerie and they got themselves good points higher than what you got for now and hey that all im saying so come on!" Cherri blurted out as raven nodded and followed as the guys saw raven in the robe, quickly getting prepared for what they was going to witness.

"Set ready!" Cherri yelled as the crew replied as they turned the living room into a boudior drapping a fur white rug on the middle of the couch placing roses in vases on each side and on the left the built in wall fire place turned on.

"Ok raven take your robe off and make your self comfy or comfortable with the surrounding and let your inner sexy self loose!" Cherri said giving a chuckled as raven rolled her eyes raven took her robe off revealing her body as she got some whistles and some _'sexy' _woots and shoutingd from the guys.

And Kai was trying to control his buldgy manhood between his legs, in control at all time as he seriously wanted to rip raven lingerie off and fuck her hard on the couch being sexly rough with her as he knew that he couldnt do that. Tala was being a total pervert too just staring with wide eyes as Spencer fainted on the floor as bryan passed out as it reached his limits of raven, so kai and tala was enjoying the show!

"Raven your already getting Tala wet! And Bryan and Spencer passed out!" Kai said as he joked about with tala but tala went completely red as his hair as raven turned around to them with soft eyes as she looked at tala who was red and kai who was smirking and noticing bryan and spencer on the floor as raven smiled and laughed as the boys blinked and looked at raven.

_She has such a cute and sexy laugh -_ Kai thought as Tala just smiled at raven as kai smirk widened.

"You should do that more often!" Kai said as he kind of raised his voice but clear enough for raven to hear.

"Do what?" Raven replied confusingly at kai as her laugh stop but smile remained.

"Smile!" Kai said as he noticied raven body while his manhood got tensed, kai wanted to fuck raven so hard punishing her for teasing him as he had many ways to do it. It felt like Kai knew Raven all his life and that they could trust each other, and when kai and raven got closer yesterday night.

"You too Kai" Raven said as kai smirked and did a small smile for raven when no one looked, raven laid down on the floor and did her thing as kai moved forward a bit to get a better image to see raven as the couch kinds blocked there view from her as he saw raven look towards the camera, in a way like she was panting crawling towards the camera, sticking her ass out from the back flicking her hair onto a side, eyes on the camera as she looked hungry having a clear devilish smirk on her lips, as her silk lace robe slipped off a little showing her open shoulder.

As Raven got hot she took the robe off sitting up but on her knees as her legs, was on each side. While Raven smilied as she actually enjoyed it while she was upside down to the camera, but with a smile looking happy at the camera and, her legs was bend but looking in a playful way, twisting her hips a bit as her hands was rustling in her hair as that was the final shot!

"WE GOT DA PERFECT IMAGE! FOR THIS ALBUM NEXT SHOT!" Cherri cheered out loud as raven smirked and grabbed her 2 robes as the others went upstairs to change the outfits and make up and some was changing the scene around. As Raven was going to walk back upstairs kai grabbed raven waist pulling her back into him as she was shock by his touch on her skin.

"You did great sexy goddess i wonder... whats the next outfit?" Kai said playfully as raven turned to him checking his temprature if he was alright, matter the fact he was over the moon to have her in bed.

"Kai you alright? You seem Diluted baka and... im guessing you have to guess about my next outfit" Raven said as she came out and managed to free from his embrace walking upstairs as kai watched looking at her perfectly shaped ass, boy would he _love to spank it_!

**xXx**

Raven walked up seeing a silky white and red bunny outfit in silk! As the While bra was strapless but having a red lacey part on the top of the bra as the pantie was like the last outfit but white and red while there was a fluffy soft bunny bottom attached to the pantie while there was staplers with the outfit but no tights as there was just white and red silk rings around raven mid thigh.

And the Bunny ears was white on the outside and black on the inside. And red and white lace fingerless gloves as they was red with white lace around the palm on the hand then on to the top.

Raven hair was open but done differently as her hair was straight then adding sexy loose curls at the tips with her ears on while one of them bended over giving raven a rebellious, naughty, sexy, hot, devilish, spicy, sweet, bunny look while raven wore black red sole high heels 16cm high length shoes.

Raven make up was neutral as the eyeshadow as red and black starting with red then black over layer putting the red into a mist as the blusher showed a little more and the lipstick was red with a hint of little gloss to give texture as raven was done and ready to get this done and over she headed downstairs as raven would be posing using a wall.

The Wall was all white but then when they pressed a button writing like in the news paper was displaying titles, wins big things that happened with raven all over the wall as the lights dimmed down while smoke, appeared the machines while raven walked to the wall as some said _SEX QUEEN, GODDESS, NATURAL BEAUTY, NEW GIRL, QUEEN OF THE WORLD, NEUTRAL, FLAWLESS_ all over the wall as there was more but she couldnt actually make it out.

Raven had her back to the camera showing her ass, as she turned her head to the camera not body doing a pose for the camera as kai made sure he was in a good position to watch from which was next to the camera as they was a good distance however tala was still daydreaming but end up going to the bathroom and as bryan and spencer fell asleep on the kitchen floor together as kai left them together.

Next pose raven turned to the camera putting her ass on the wall, bringing her chest out and her head, hitting the wall while raven put finger near her mouth as she held her bite on her nail while the camera moved to get the good shot as they got that image.

The day was running as with images were Raven had to dress like a animal in each album there was only 3 albums and 2 changes in each of them as Album 1 was _Sexy Silk _Album 2 was called _Sweet Luvin' _were raven dressed in Pink and White Lace and she was a Kitty it that album as for Album 3 it was called _Rebellious Me _were Raven dressed in Purple and Black or Red and she was a Bird when she had wings attached from the back of her bra as kai thought of a human sexy female version of dranzer then she'll be his forever, after that kai got a lecture from dranzer and some random thoughts come up between them.

When Raven was done she got changed into her regular clothes, as it was now 7:18PM in the afternoon as that was a long time taking some breaks in the middle but still hard work especially when your the one modelling for the whole thing.

Raven managed to get a lot of points from each albums as it sums up to 1,675 points adding 500 makes it 2175 points altogether making it a high score of course but is it high enough to be in the lead?

* * *

**xXx**

**So Fucking Good!**

* * *

After the photo shoot raven was out of breath and completely exhausted as bryan and spencer still havent woke up but thank god they wasnt bleeding as tala was dizzy going to bed early while kai dragged bryan and spencer to bed as it was just raven and kai along, by them selves, with no one around, just the two of them anyways they didnt have dinner but they was watching a movie instead having some drinks or snacks.

The movie they was watching was no surprised they chose a random it was something the two would of tried to get out of which was the movie called_ Only You_. Which was something raven or kai wouldnt want to watch alone together.

As Raven turned off the lights leaving the TV lights on, having some drinks on the table with snacks but they didnt really put much out as kai and raven dont eat alot.

"You looked really good in the photoshoot" Kai spoke as he broke the silence from them and the tv adverts of the DVD. _You didnt just looked fucking good, i wanted to fucking strip you to myself and eat you! _- Kai thought of as he wanted to add that but he thought that'll be too much to add.

"I just did what they asked for atleast i brought the points to 2,175 but how good?" Raven said as she raised her eye-brow like she read kai mind, playing around with his mind and thoughts.

"The kind were i wanted to fuck you really hard, and eat you and have you to myself Were no one would hurt you or touch you... shit what now?!" Kai said while he put his head back looking up to the ceiling closing his eyes thinking what he would've of done to raven if the crew gave them privacy.

_Kai that desparate aint he? Guess he'll be fucking tasty i'll give him a chance and see what'll happen i hope that he aint gonna be like the other guys! - _Raven thought as she smirked she walked to kai and sat on his lap as both of her legs was on each side of him as kai lifted his head to see as his eyes widened.

"Thats alot to ask isnt it?" Raven said in a playful naughty tone as kai smirked and fell deep into raven eyes as she did into kai.

"Very, but all i want is you, me together forever" Kai said sweetly as raven slid her hands around kai neck as kai closed his eyes to feel her touch on his skin, while raven lifted up a bit and planted a soft, warm kiss on kai fore head.

"Oh Glory, the prayers carry me, i'll be a Star so keep directing me, Lets make the best scene they ever seen, Lets capture the moment" Raven sang in a melody in kai ears as kai drifted in her voice._ (R.B - I got the lyrics off Rihanna Mother Mary i do not own the song! Raven sang the song they way rihanna did)._

"I will admit this forever and forever, as long as its us two, im prepared to give you everything we both want for each other and i promise i wont hurt you" Kai said as it hit raven heart no one sang a song to her that touched her that much that she hopes it'll will last forever

Raven looked in kai eyes as she let her body go as her feeling took over with her heart letting her, mind free into his as raven moved closer and kissed kai lips, as kai did the same letting himself go into there love.

Kai kissed raven as he grabbed her waist tightly to lock with his, while raven let go of kai and let her head hit his as she looked in his eyes panting in and out.

"I love you Raven, not like the others!" Kai said as he smiled for raven eyes on as raven placed her hands rubbing the blue marks off a bit.

"I love you Kai, and i hope your not like the others!" Raven replied as she giggled and smiled for kai too as raven now felt safe with kai more than usual.

"Now, how much times have to thought about that kind of stuff about me?" Raven said as went back letting go of kai raising a eye-brow as kai blushed a bit remembering all the stuff he said.

"I dont know i got a list, its since the day i saw you" Kai said sheepishly while raven eyes widened at his response.

"Kai you got a dirty mind!" Raven lectured as she laughed as kai sat there looking at her with a smile while raven stuck her tongue out and got off kai as kai smirked and grabbed raven wrist to pull her down to him.

"Watch out!" Kai said as he grabbed raven so that they was face to face as raven was just inches away from his face.

"Bite me!" Raven said as she stuck her tongue out again, heading towards the stairs escaping the DVD as they was in a lovey dovey scene were faith was in her red dress.

_Oh i'll be glad to raven! -_ Kai thought as he realised he was left alone downstairs watching a girlie chick flick movie.

"RAVEN YOU ARE DEAD!" Kai yelled as he turned the tv off heading towards there bedroom as he locked the doors trying to not make a sound.

**xXx**

Kai walked into the bedroom closing the door behind him, as he noticied that raven was in the bathroom he smirked and got changed in his walk in wadarobe into plain pj trousers while he stayed top less remembering what happened moments ago between them.

Kai noticied the bathroom door wasnt locked as he made his way to the door wondering what raven will be doing, as kai opened the door seeing raven in front of the mirror doing her hair as she was in her lingerie not PJ's but she was in sexy lingerie not the kind she was in at the photoshoot.

"Kai! It'll be nice if you knocked on the door!" Raven said as she tried to push kai out of the bathroom, raven was in a red and black silky lace bra, red and black silky briefs and some staplers with her pantie which had a one ring around her right mid-thigh.

"Hey i wanted to see what you was doing, you are my girlfriend!" Kai moaned as he took a better view at Raven while raven catched what he was looking at.

"See what you like huh?" Raven said as she crossed her arms infront of her chest.

"Alot and its all for me!" Kai said like a little chid having a birthday treat.

Raven walked past kai heading to the bed feeling still tired from the photoshoot as kai accepted it not straight away having it with her, as kai for the first time fell for someone instead of them falling to his feet.

Raven slipped under the covers going to sleep but before she did she gave another soft kiss on kai lips as a goodnight kiss.

"I expect that everynight we go to sleep" Kai said as raven slept turning to him as kai watched his girl fall asleep in front of his eyes as he grabbed raven waist pulling her into his warmth and body as she snuggles right under his chin.

"Hn" Was all raven said as she fell into a deep sleep feeling and hearing kai chuckle as they both fell asleep wondering what'll happen tomorrow telling the others they was officially together.

* * *

**FINAALLLYY! XD **I Finished I put 2 chapters in this one so I hope you guys enjoyed it! This took me 2 days to write How bad am i?! **STAY TUNED =D**

What will happen tomorrow!? =P

Rebelle Boss! AND Kiki Ling! - xXx's


	8. Damn

**New girls in Town!**

* * *

Hi i know i havent updated much but i hope you enjoy the chapter! Hope you check abour my new stuff and all! Thank you U.S.A, UK and Europe and the rest of you guys reading across the world thanks a bunch! Thank you guys for putting my stories into your fav's or follow's and thanks akin for the reviews!

**I DO NOT OWN Beyblade and the other things, but i DO OWN my story and Characters!**

* * *

_Raven Mind Speaking_

**Ice Mind Speaking**

_**Raven Bitbeasts Phynx and Diyanira Mind Speaking**_

* * *

**Damn!**

* * *

It was late in the morning near around 11:30 as raven and kai woke up together raven, got changed brushing her teeth and all as kai went to have a shower while he was getting changed going downstairs seeing all the boys around the the table checking the albums out as raven was far behind seeing them huddle around the images.

"I cant believe i missed this!" Tala muttered under his breath as he took a sigh, he hoped raven didnt hear that as kai raised a eye-brow.

"Excuse me!" Raven said as she grabbed the albums not letting them go further as she took the albums going upstairs.

"OH COME ON WE PASSED OUT!" Spencer yelled as if this was like a football game watching his team loose, against the other as for now raven was winning.

"We had a Deal, you wanna do that again?" Raven questioned raising a eye-brow as spencer sat back down along with Bryan and tala as kai was making himself a cuppa. As raven went upstairs putting her albums away which was for her as she saw a flash from ice, phynx and diyanira as raven nodded.

_They Need my help dont they? -_ Raven thought as she got her equipment out.

_**Yes they do Mistress! And Now! **_- Phynx, Diyanira and Ice said in a uni-son as raven nodded.

"Guys i need to be somewhere and dont come or you'll guys be a advantage" Raven said as she was getting towards the door in her normal clothes black shorts, a blue tank top and a black 3/4 length leather jacket and Black and White supra skytops as her hair was put in her traditional high ponytail.

**xXx**

Raven walked down but then bringing Ice, Phynx and Diyanira into a bitbeast form just like ice but bigger than any other while, raven walked down a path seeing some shouts she got her wings out and flew up to find them as she notice the 2 fighting off 3 big bitbeast, as they was un-even against each other.

"FIRE DRIZZLE BEAT TRIPLE WAVE!" Raven yelled as those 3 bitbeast to look as they didnt put thier defence up totally burning them out and dis-appearing as teal looked up at Aydri, as the two took a breath.

"Took you long enough!" Teal complained as she swiped her sweat with her hand as her arms totally drooped low.

"If anyone told me, or sent me a signal then i would be here from the start i knew by getting a feeling along with these 3!" Raven complained as Aydri got in the middle of the two.

"You babies stop fighting its over and there gone for now come Teal lets go and get rest or refresh bye raven" Aydri said as raven turned around flying in her own direction home seeing the other 2 going through a invisible portal as they disappeared.

**That was quick Mistress! **- Ice said as Phynx and Diyanira agreed with ice giving a nod.

_**Mistress you burnt yourself in your attack! **_- Diyanira said as raven looked at her hand seeing a red mark which was the burn but it'll go soon.

_Im ok just a burn it'll go and i finish it quick or then its no use to hold it up! _- Raven said as she walked putting ice back and the other two as she walked inside the house looking at the time reading 12:23PM she wasnt gone for long but then seeing eyes on her.

**xXx**

"What?" Raven said confusingly as she walked to the kitchen putting her burnt mark under the cold water then putting bandages on it then walking back into the living room while she saw another task sheet in there hands.

"Kai and You have a task its too sing 2 songs a sex one" Tala said plainly as if he wished it was him instead of kai.

"When?" Raven asked as kai checked her out but then putting worried eyes looking up at her then at the bandages.

"Today but later on Frizi your Producer is coming over to record with you guys" Bryan said as he put the envelope away but then seeing raven wrist with the bandages as he grabbed it looking up at it as raven hissed and twitched.

Kai noticied his girlfriend was hurt and seeing the way bryan grabbed her to check it out it hurt her more as kai put his cup down as removed bryan hands away from raven as the others watched kai, kept a deadly look on his face sending a death glare to him.

"Dont grab her like that!" Kai ordered as bryan had eyes wide open as he let go of raven burnt mark.

"Woah Kai chill he just grabbed raven wrist" Spencer saias he dragged the huffing bryan back onto the couch to cool him down, as kai turned to raven wondering if she was alright as tala knew what was going on they was together.

"Cant you see she has bandages on her hand it means she got hurt and its fresh she didnt have it when she left" Kai said as he looked at raven who nodded and took her sip of cold iced water,

"Plus shes been in one of them bitbeast fights thats why you didnt want us coming" Tala said as he mentioned the last part to raven as she put her cup down as kai kept a firm grip on her by sliding his hand aound her waist showing she was his.

"Yeah i did, and it'll be better if you guys dont get-" Raven got cut off by the doorbell as tala went to get it.

Tala answered the door letting in a lady as she was frizi raven producer along with her male assistant and her other assitant which was female standing beside her.

"Come Raven and Kai music time!" Frizi said as she turned to the two couple as they looked at each then at her following her direction.

Kai and Raven was in the studio together as there was some of raven lyrics she wrote before ages ago which hasnt come out yet as this was one of the days the first song was interesting kai played as the back ground male singer as he had a singing say in it with raven, it was Birtney Spears - How i Roll while kai sang his part amazingly having a husky masculine voice worke great!

"Great kai and you Raven the first song is done and im in a rush because im late for a meeting so im kind of hurrying this up!" Frizi said as she done the final adjustments onto the first song as raven just nodding and went on to the other song, same goes for kai as his vocals was great in the first song.

Raven and Kai second song was going to be dirty love song between them as it was Rihanna ft Chris Brown - Birthday Cake, as raven sang rihanna amzaingly and perfect notes as kai did chris, as his voice had come more attached to the song quickly as he just played his part.

"Holy fucking me, that was good! Both songs you just done deserve 500 points making 1000 great work guys and see ya i'lla send you the cd tomorrow k!" Frizi explained as raven and kai exit the booth going to the door leading frizi out side to go and do her business else where.

**xXx**

Kai and Raven turn around and sit on the couch together as tala was standing in front of them waiting for a answer he waited until there quest was over.

"Are you two together or not?" Tala asked impatiently as he got the two attention as tala waited pacing up and down like a clown.

"Yes we are and why?" Raven replied rasing her eye-brow as tala took a sigh which sound like a _thank-god! _kind of sigh as raven and kai was even more confused.

"Why?" Kai asked waking tala up from his daydreams.

"Nothing its just that me and the boys was just anxious why you got protective over raven back there" Tala answered back as kai just went and looked back at the tv same goes for raven as she tilts her head back thinking she saw something.

"Why, cant i protect my girlfriend?" Kai questioned as tala did another tiring sigh to himself as he turned around sitting back on his own couch on the left.

"Yeah you can protect her, as we'll do the same but have you had sex yet?" Tala said slyly as kai shot wide eyes at him while raven gave him a death glare, spencer and bryan both rushed to the sink to spit there drink out.

"No and thats private" Raven said as tala nodded and smirked at the tv as kai tried to notice something about tala, if anything happened to him or anything last night.

"You mastubated didnt you?" Kai said out of the blue as bryan and spencer ran back to the sink again as raven tried to swallow her sip with out bursting out laughing.

"What! No i didnt!" Tala said a he tried to cover his smirk facing the tv "Ok maybe last night but its my buisnes!" Tala admitted as raven let out a laugh as the boys turned to her in amzement to hear her laugh hard.

"OMG TALA!" Raven laughed hilariously as she used her hand to cover her mouth to stop her from laughing as kai smirked and tala smiled with the others chuckling. With Bryan and Spencer back at there seats, from the kitchen or should we say tala incident.

"Tala you should get your self a girl!" Raven snapped as tala got moody and watched tv, raven got up and looked for something to have as a treat as she was going to make herself some salad.

Tala randomly flicked through the chanels but, going slowly on the music channels as they all had this crappy stuff on which wasnt proper music, or some channels had advirtisements on them, tala just stopped at a random one as a advert was on but then a song appeared it said Raven - Right Now. The Song was full of fireworks and alot of stuff happening all at once.

"Raven your on TV" Spencer said as Raven came back into the room, looking at the tv but then turning back to her salad she grabbed a fork and sat back down at her regular seat, as the song was playing.

The song played till it ended, with eyes on raven as she was playing with her salad, she didnt pay much attention to the video but the boys did. There was a part were raven was in high waisted shorts, and a stringless bralets she was in heels and dancing to the song while singing as her hair was open. Tala was getting perverted thoughts but not as much as kai did, as he now had raven to himself. Raven dosent know what kind of beast she got her self.

"Damn" Was what kai said as he looked at, raven as she looked completely bored out of her mind.

"Raven why didnt you tell us, you made music videos along with your singing" Tala said as raven looked at him dumbly.

"You cant just sing, you have to make a video with it" Raven said as tala nodded and flicked through the chanels. Raven washed her stuff as she walked up stairs.

"Raven wouldnt do that" Spencer said as kai smirked imagining raven topless, as he would of been licking her off. Kai snorted as eyes went on to him.

"You had a nosebleed seeing her to a photoshoot" Kai said as spencer rolled his eyes and leabed back into his seat, with bryan chuckling remembering it.

Kai got up and went upstairs wondering what raven was doing, as kai got to the room, he opened the door walking into the bedroom as raven was changed into a Karma Clothing Cream Lace Front Zip Bralet and some black mini shorts that was ripped a bit, kai looked at the scene and smirked, his lips went dry as he used his tongue to moist them. He made sure the doors was locked as he opened the door again seeing tala, bryan and spencer there.

"Hey Kai me and these 3 got a mission and we have to go to the gym to do that, so were leaving and we'll be back at 9 dont miss us" Tala said as he grabbed his gym bag with the other two going down the stairs.

While Tala was going down the stairs, kai went to make sure they wasnt in the house, and they was gone. THe car arrived as the car honked, tala and the other forbid there farewells as kai pretended he was getting a cup of cold water as soon as the doors shut kai put the cup back, and speed walked across the room heading towards the stairs.

Raven was still asleep, as she was tired from the fight, re charging her energy she wasnt much of a heavy sleeper, but she could get awake easily by the unexpected things. Kai looked at raven and a smirked applied on to his face, he got on bed seeing raven in them clothes turned him on alot but when she was in her lingerie or pj's around him he was desperate for a fuck with only raven.

Kai was looking at raven as he sat up a bit, he was thinking if he done this would she forgive him and let him continue or would she ignore him for the next few months and break it off? Raven woke a little but then hearing kai talk to himself as he was thinking loudly, raven smirked hearing him think about it before he actually did it. Raven felt kai get off the bed as her smirke widened she got up and grabbed his wrist's, pushing him back down on the bed, kai wasnt ready for this but he just smirked up to see raven who was straddling on his apendix.

"And i thought you was asleep?" Kai said as raven giggled and looked up to kai. Kai smirked but he was pinned down on to the bed by raven, as she kept her eyes with his.

"You could of tried?" Raven replied as she whispered into Kai ear, while her breath rolled down his neck leaving him wanting to tip her over, and whisper in to his neck.

"Hmm... Well i did" Kai said as raven was a little confused, kai licked raven chest as she instantly let go with him now on top of her.

"Did i try now?" Kai said as raven smirked with him doing the same thing she done with him. Raven eyes was flustered as she looked in them deeply.

"Very" Raven replied as she giggled with kai chuckling at her, kai let go of raven as he was between her legs the two was deeply in love with each other affair raven was about to get up but kai pulled her into a deep kiss as in a moment of seconds it turned into a passionate one.

Raven snaked her arms around kai neck as she was straddles on his lap, kai kept hold of her waist and torso as he was on cloud nine feeling raven tongue caress his with emotion. Kai and raven parted as they needed some breaths to take in they looked at each other in the eyes as the two was ful of lust and love.

"Kai i-" Raven was going to say something but kai cut her off as he kissed her lips to shut her up, while raven smirked and accepted. Kai remembered he locked and shut everything and the doors to give them privacy, raven fell back as kai was on top with her shielded by his muscular form on top of her. Raven was amazed at kai body as she traced the abs with her index finger as kai smirked and held raven chin up.

Kai looked up at raven as she looked lustfull and pleasured but her body and his screamed for more. Raven snaked her hands around his neck filling her fingers in his messy two toned blue hair as placed her forehead with his, while the two looked at each other in the eyes.

Raven smiled as kai dipped into her neck making the first move, raven moaned as she felt kai leave a love bite on her, while kai was working on her she was working on him and on her love bite for him. The two moaned as they stopped, they was panting at each other as kai wanted to raven now!

He pinned her hands down with each of his as, he lowered his head a bit to her chest he grabbed the zip with his teeth as he pulled it down, raven and kai kept eye contact with each other as he was almost done, raven wasnt wearing a bra underneath as the bralet had a bra corset underneath.

Raven top was undone but not pulled off as kai slid his hands on her torso making his way up, he moved his hands under the un-zipped top as removed the piece of clothing, kai felt raven smoothness but she felt just like silk at her breast's

Kai threw her top any where but he looked at the beauty in front of his eyes.

"Simply Beautiful" He said as he dived into her chest, raven smiled and moaned as kai tongue came contact with her skin, she was moaning in ectacy while kai looked at her moaning keeping contact with her pleasured eyes.

Kai sneakly loosened raven shorts and knickers as for him he removed his trousers and boxer along with raven, as she looked at kai body that was infront of her eyes just for her. Kai looked at raven body amazed at her beauty she kept from him and it was only for him! Kai licked his lips and rubbed raven vagina making it a little more wetter for him to ease in.

Raven moaned at kai touch as kai smirked and continued he knew it was her spot so he pushed, with force but being gentle with raven inside of her as raven thought it wasnt going to fit, kai went in deeper as he kept thrusting faster and faster and over and over again as beads of sweat dripped down on to his body.

Raven arched her back as she felt like she was going to come, she too felt kai was hitting her g-spot but he felt like he was going to climax in with her. In jut a few mintues with breathless breath's the two came inside each other deep, kai feel next to raven as he covered her in the blanket.

"You were Amazing" Kai said raven pecked his lips and fell asleep, in his loving arms.

"I love you Kai" Raven said as kai chuckled and closed his eyes.

"I love you too Ralynn" Kai said as he kept raven in his embrace and warmth.

The two fell asleep and Tala, bryan, and spencer was arriving from there misson sooner or later.

**xXx**

* * *

Thank you for reading i know it was short but today im really tired and plus i havent updated on this story so thank you for waiting!

Rebelle Boss! and Kiki Ling! xXx's **Review Please?!**


	9. MUST READ FIRST

**Sorry.**

**I just wanted to say to all the readers, or to the people who actually read this story.**

**Grammar sucks I know. The way the, story is written is Terrible I know. If I know the story is terrible well let me, tell you this. I never got the chance to edit, or update this as I'm on a writer's block with the, story. **

**At that time I wasn't the best typer or, at my english I had a habit of writing american meanings instead of the english one's.**

**But being on Fan fiction did actually, improved my writing and typing skills. Me reading, negative comments are like reading positive comments, to see other people perspective and opinions. So that's a real, help.**

**With my new stories on the go I've improved but sorry again, if you really liked this story and wanted me to continue.**

**I won't be deleting this story so yay. However, I am going to keep it incase you like re-reading.**

**SO SORRY! **


End file.
